Dipper's Cosplay Time
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper gets some fun times in with the many beautiful women of gravity falls with some cosplay. Lemon. Hard Smut. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Review, next chapter up soon. Dipper/Pacifica**

Dipper sat nervously in the large apartment. He was trying not to think about her. And about why he was there. But it was hard to downright impossible. Not to mention he was hard and getting along with her was often downright impossible. Still his relationship with her along with the other women in town had been...unique to say the least.

He gulped and adjusted his pants, trying to adjust the monster that lived on his crotch into a comfortable position. Which was difficult as he was getting a nervous chubby. He had no idea what the hell Pacifica Northwest was planning, all he knew was that most of the women in town were acting absolutely insane. And he didn't know how Pacifica was going to react to him this time around. Then again she had told him to show up at her house so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. The very tall very broad man stood up. He had started to work out, almost obsessively in order to become more athletic. and it had worked, he wasn't as huge as some people. But he had a good boxers build.

And a ton of women in town noticed and apprecaited it. Although he was not always aware of their attraction towards him. He was still Dipper Pines after all and half the time he was dense as a brick, especially when it came to something like girls. It was not on purpose it was just something that happened. He stood up and walked to the large windows that were set up. They were around thirty feet tall and ran down the length of the very long and very large room, there was a single bed and a single chair in the entire room. He had no idea why Pacifica had told him to meet her here of all places. But she had sent him a map and a letter telling him to meet her inside of her big fancy house. Sure it wasn't as big and fancy as the mansion that she used to live in when they were teenagers, but it was still very impressive.

She had told him something about playing the stock market, whatever had happened she had made a ton of money and bought her own house. Dipper paced nervously, he didn't know what to do with himself in this situation. She had just told him to meet her in this big fancy room and he had been waiting for almost an hour now. He hoped that this wasn't some elaborate prank that she was pulling on him.

He heard the bed room door open he turned expectantly and his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the girl in front of him. It was certainly Pacifica Northwest, but she looked different. This was probably the first time that Dipper really figured out that she was a woman, and that she looked incredibly sexy. Her large inviting eyes, her long golden hair which was pulled up into a neat bun, a few string of hair falling out just to give an extra amount of sexual tension, long luxurious legs that tapered into an hourglass figure (A little bottom heavy with wide hips but Dipper didn't mind, he thought that she had an utterly mind bendingly attractive butt) her perfectly sculpted face which glowed from the amount of fancy soap and products that she used, her full red lips which were in an excited smirk. She was the very vision of loveliness. It was only heightened with what she was wearing.

She had on one of those french Maid costumes. The steyeotypical ones that everyone always thought of whenever they heard the term maid. With a short black skirt that did very little to cover her big jiggly ass, and white lace that went around it, she had a tight black corset with puff sleeves and a white dickey that was covered in tight white string that forced her already impressive boobs upwards. She had a small cute white hat that sat jauntily on her head across from her golden bun. She had a small feather duster made out of peacock feathers.

She smiled and jauntily walked forward, her tall black heels clicking across the hard wooden floors to the sexy man waiting for her. She jiggled invitingly with every step, her firm breasts and butt seemed to bounce. She got to him and leaned agaisnt his broad chest in happiness and nervously looked up at him with her wide inviting eyes. They seemed a little nervous but simultaneously excited. She wanted him...he could tell that much...but he had no idea why this was happening.

He gulped and pulled at his collar nervously. After all he had a pretty big cosplay kink. He wondered who the hell told anyone about this. And how the hell Pacifica learned about this.

"Ello mister Pines! Es it okays if I beg'an the-"  
"What...why are you talking like that?" He said in confusion. She pouted and rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"It's called doing a french accent. It's called being erotic, don't you get it?" She said pushing her breasts against his chest, he could feel and also see her nipples pressing out of her shirt, on top of that he could also see her large ass peaking out of the bottom of the skirt. Her mid riff was bare and he gulped as he checked out her belly button. Which just looked downright adorable.

"Okay...but uh...why me?" He said nervously causing her to fling her head back and to laugh long and heartiliy. She realized that he was serious and stopped right away, smiling and leanign forward pressing her long nails against his chest and beginning to fiddle with the buttons on his shirts.

"Why because mister Pines!" She said in her french accent (Dipper wasn't even sure if she knew french) "You are zee most beautiful and compassionate man that I haz ever seen!"

She leaned upwards on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, leaving some of her lipstick on him and causing him to shiver with delight before bringing his hands to her large ass and squeezing, causing the french maid clad woman to squeak in happiness and shiver into his touched before wrapping her arms around his neck, the feather duster just hanging in her fingers.

They finally pulled away with stars in her eyes and lipstick smeared across his face and a goofy smile on his lips.  
"Whoa. You are one hell of a kisser." Dipper stated the obvious before Pacifica grinned lecherously and turned around to sway her way to the other side of the room.  
She looked over her shoulder and winked at him invitingly.  
"Tell me zhen Mister Pines. Where should I be starting zee how you say? Clean up?"  
"Well I think that the bed is pretty dirty. You could always start there." Dipper said invitingly pointing to the bed. She looked at it and then smirked before swaying towards the bed, bumping and bouncing her hips, butt and ass for his pleasure. The cheeks rubbing against each other perfectly. Dipper moaned as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Actually Miss Maid? I think you should pick up those clothes and fold them." He said pointing to where he had kicked off his clothing. He already had a massive erection and was walking to the bed, his cock leading the way. They passed each other and she glanced once at his cock, trying not to break the illusion that they were cultivating. But she shivered with anticipation and delight. After all the waiting was half the fun. Dipper leaned back on the bed and moaned as he stroked his cock at the beautiful sight before him. She looked so damn sexy in that outfit, and when she bent over he could see her dripping wet pussy and how she liked to stick out one hip and then another to wave her booty at him. She picked up the clothing and folded it up before placing it on the chair.

"I think that those windows could be dusted as well." He said pointing them out. She sasahyed over to them and had to lean way up to get them, her hands stretching and her back arching.  
"Oye mister Pines! Why do you do zee things to little me? I am just a humble French girl am I not?" She said in the thick fake accent causing Dipper to bite his thumb, it was adorable, ridiculous and was also very sexy all at once. Only she would be able to pull an accent like that off with refinement. Well her or Mabel.

His cock twitched at the thought of his sister but he knew he shouldn't think about that right now. He had to focus on the blondes pretty figure as she reached for the top of the window.  
"I'm sorry Miss Maid that might be too high for you. How about you work on the bed now?" He offered causing her to grin and turn. She walked to the bed and leaned over it with her feather duster going over the pillows, and the sheets, and him, tickling his nose and chest before moving down his abs and finally ending on his cock. Which twitched at the contact. She grinned like a hopeless romantic before looking at him.

"I sink that zee how do you americans say? Penis? No zhat ess being the incorrect...zee cock." She drew out the word cock and caused dipper to moan again. "Yes! Zee cock is very dirty! And so zee maid must clean." She got up onto the bed and crawled forward, her breasts heaved in their tight constaraits and Dipper wanted to rip the clothing straight from her body and make sweet tender love to her right then and there. She ran the feather duster over him again and again. 'Cleaning' him up before their sex session.

"Sacre Bleu" Pacifica spoke out in amazement, his cock was just enormous! And it was already dripping pre cum from how he had been handling it earlier. She gulped and moved her smaller hand over it, it felt so warm in between her fingers. She tightened them before she began to bounce her entire body up and down to move her arm. Sure it was unneccessary but guys liked to watch girls bounce near their dicks. She brought her face down to it and breathed softly on his dick, causing it to shake in her grasp. It wanted to be inside of her! Now!

"Miss Maid. You look a little dirty too. Let me clean you up." Dipper spoke lecherously as he gripped her by the hips, sitting up and physically pulled her until she was sitting on his face, she did not wear any panties so he could just dive right in. He licked his fingers and experimentally stuck them into her. She squealed with the same french accent before she began to wiggle her hips back against him.

"Oh! Zhank you zir! I am just a humble widdle maid! I do not deserve zhis much attention!" She said in enjoyment. He grinned as he stuck his tongue out and probed at her pussy along with his two fingers. She began to work his cock with two hands and moved them slowly up and down occassionally spitting so that she had a bit more lube to work with. It was just so hard! She could not believe that he felt like a rock! Dipper moaned into her pussy, she was just so incredibly soft! He had no idea that it was possible for a girl to be this soft before!

Pacifica moaned as she stuck his hot dick head into her mouth and began to suckle on the head. She had sucked a couple of dicks before, and fucked a couple of dicks before. But this was by far the best one. It even tasted better! She had no idea how that was possible, probably because he was so clean, she really didn't have to clean him up as much as she had been implying earlier. Dipper moaned, his cock had been sucked twice in his life and this was by far the best time compared to those. He had sex a few times before...but he could not remember the last time he had been this aroused.

His fingers played with her ass cheeks, bumping on them like they were bongo drums and getting out a sexy beat on her sexy ass cheeks. She moaned around his head, the vibrations travelling all the way down his shaft where they caused his balls to clench up instintictively. He knew that he had to be inside of this sexy little maid! Now!

Dipper sprung up, pushing her forwards and sliding her off of him, her shirt becoming caught and tearing right off. He licked his lips as he saw the lovely expanse of back before him, the skirt had been flipped up and she was exposed to him, her pussy dripping wet, he licked his lips and tasted some of her delicious juices on his tongue.

He gripped her hips in one hand, right above her dimples, gripped his cock shaft in the other, lined up and whispered.  
"Hope that you are prepared my sexy little french maid slut!" He said as he slid himself into her. She gasped and moaned as her breasts bounced free, her forearms supported her and her hat went flying off across the room as he stuffed her pussy close to bursting with his thick hard hot man meat.

"Oh yesh! Yesh mister Pines! You are zee greatest!" She shouted still continuing the illusion. She felt pressure and pleasure build inside of her, building like nothing she had ever felt before in her entire life. She moaned and bit her lip, smearing even more lipstick. She could not be btohered though, she felt him stretch her, she looked behind herself in wonder to see why he kept on pushing down on her hips. Her eyes widened when she realized that eh was not fully inside of her! Only about a quarter of his dick!

She was losing her mind and had only been pleasuring a fourth of him.  
"Mizter Pinez?" She said softly as she paused and he readied himself.  
"Hold onto something Pacifica." He said authoratatively as he gripped her hips, pulled back so that his head was just stretching the entrance to her pussy, and then slammed himself all the way to his base, her ass cheeks slapped loudly and lewdly against his abs and his biceps flexed. He moaned as his entire cock was completely locked into her dripping wet snatch, he moaned as fire seemed to engulf his dick and dance through his entire body.

Pacifica screeched and the two paused until she could finally live and have him move inside of her. He bounced himself forwards and backwards. She remained still before she could not hold herself back any longer. She pushed forward and then back, rocking her hips slowly against the big dick waving bastard.  
"OH! OH! oooooohhhhhh!" Dipper moaned out as he slammed himself into her quivering pussy, her lips parted and drool began to stream out as she arched her back. She felt as if her entire body was filled to the brim with his dick! As if it were touching her heart!

Her core clamped down on his dick as she was pushed to orgasm. She had to describe it! She had to find some sort of word to describe this monster stirring up her insides into a mixture of pleasure soup!

"Oh Dipper vous énorme coq belle bâtarde! Tu m'étires comme un fou! Je ne peux pas vivre sans cette bite! Tu es mon amoureux! Et je suis ton esprit corps et âme! S'il vous plaît pour l'amour de l'orgasme dieu bientôt afin que ce feu dans mes lois est éteint et vous pouvez peindre mon ventre blanc avec votre vie donnant des graines puissantes!"  
"I'm sorry? What was that?" Dipper said in shock as she continued to gasp and bounce backwards. She looked over her shoulder at him in confusion, her tongue was hanging out and her eyes flashing in amazement at how he was turning her buttons. Her maid outfit was in tatters but she still wore it oh so sexily.

"Je veux que tu me reproduises! Baise-moi! Sperme à l'intérieur de moi au contenu de ton cœur! Je t'aime! Nous sommes joints pour toujours! Tu es l'amant parfait, j'aurais du sauter tes os plus tôt! Ta bite, ta poitrine, tes muscles, je le veux tout! Je veux tout de toi! Tu parfait l'homme sexy!"

Those were the words that broke the camels back Dipper howled with pleasure as he slammed himself into her, accidentally breaking her completely as his red hot cum splashed inside of her. For one minute, then two, then three. It was at the five minute mark with Dipper still wildly bucking his hips into her that she was sent over the edge and moaned as she collapsed and began to twist and orgasm right back against the well hung stud.

The two groaned as they came down from their mutual orgasm. The afterglow set in and they fell where they were. His massive dick still rooted firmly inside of the blonde maid as seh cuddled against him and he spooned her. His cock still embraced by her dripping wet, overflowing with pearly droplets pussy.

"I-gasp-didn't-huff-know you-pant-spoke french..." Dipper said as he rested his head on top of hers. She looked up at him in confusion, her mind slowly growing dark as she fainted into unconsciousness. Although his cock was still hard and ready for a few more rounds. She was exhausted, if they went for any longer her mind and body would break!

Still she would keep his dick nice and firm inside of her.  
"I don't speak french. What are you talking about?" Dipper just chuckled and kissed his little maid on the head as the two fell into a deep sleep.

 **Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next chapter up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Dipper/Candy Geisha**

Dipper didn't know why he had let Candy talk him into going over to her house for tea. After all he wasn't much of a tea sort of guy, he liked energy drinks because they kept him awake for longer periods of time. But still he didn't want to seem rude or impolite. She was such a sweet girl, smart, kind, funny. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. So he was more then willing to go to her house and have a cup of tea.

He doubted that it would take too long. After all, it was tea. How long would it take to drink a couple of cups, hang out for a little while and have some small talk? He doubted that he would be there for over an hour and would probably be home relatively soon.

He walked down the street whistling to himself. He was pretty pleased with himself after the entire Pacifica French Maid thing. He didn't know whether if he should be proud or not, but he felt pride. After all it wasn't often that you got to have sex with a drop dead gorgeous blonde bombshell of a girl, have her speak in a foriegn language that she didn't know and wake up to her cuddling and sucking on your dick.

He rode that wave for a while. But it was a week later and she had to go on a vacation or a trip or something. Which was too bad as they had continued to make hard fast crazy love...He hoped that she would want to keep it going once she got back.

One thing at a time though. First he had to have some tea with Candy. He got to her house and was about to knock when he saw a note nailed to the door with a fork. He rolled his eyes, that woman loved to use cutlery for unusual uses. Like nails, or hair ties. Instead of hairclips she liked to use spoons, and he had seen her brush her hair with a fork a few times. She was a little nuts but also sweet and cute as a button.

Dipper took the note down and scanned over it. And then scanned over it again in confusion.

Dearest Dipper.

I invite you inside. Please place shoes by the front door.

Enjoy your stay and may it be peaceful and enjoyable.

Kissies.

Candy Chiu.

Dipper blinked a couple of times before shaking his head in amazement. This girl was certainly strange. He wondered if she did this for everyone that she invited over for tea. He opened the door and kicked off his large hiking boots. He peeled off his socks and found a small pair of sandles which fit him and had his name labeled above them. He put two and two together and put them on. He saw another scrap of paper hanging on a robe beside the front door which had his name on it as well.

Darling Dipper.

I humbly implore you to wear these robes.

They are large and comfortable and will enhance the tea drinking ceremony.

I beseech you to wear them and place your typical garb aside. Any situation can be formal and enjoyable if you are brave enough.

Love and Kissies.

Candy Chiu.

Dipper popped his lips wondering just what exactly he had gotten himself into before shrugging and just deciding to roll with the weirdness. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. He glanced around to make sure that he was alone before rapidly stripping out of his clothes, pulling on the robes and folding his stuff up and placing them on top of his shoes. He had to admit he did feel fancy if a bit like one of those cringey guys on the internet who pretended to speak japanese and wrote erotic fanfiction about their 'sensei's' or whatever that was.

He still felt incredibly powerful wearing the robe and actually enjoyed how it hung on him. He continued in through the rest of the house, following a few signs that were hung up every few feet written with very fancy caligraphy leading the way. And most of them decorated with a cute little lipstick kiss, he doubted that she actually kissed the paper...that would be a bit much right? After all he was not worth that much trouble.

He finally got to the door with his name on it. And directly underneath it was another message with Tea Room placed on top. He took the third and probably the final letter off of the door and read it. He was actually interested to see just exactly where all of this was leading up to.

Beloved Dipper

This might seem a tad unorthodox, but I encourage you to go along with it.

This shall be an interesting and growing night for you.

Love, Kissies and sex to come.

Candy Chiu.

Underneath the message was a kiss mark and a bunch of little hearts. Dipper did a double take to reread it again. Sex to come? was she...was she serious? Dipper took a deep breath and readied himself, after all he didn't know what was going to be behind that door.

He eased it open and looked around in shock. It looked a lot like a japanese tea house. The walls had thin fancy paper covering them, there was a small table, a few dozen cushions scattered around so that you could always sit comfortably somewhere. Bamboo pots in the corners, writing on the walls, he didn't know what they meant at all but they fit the theme of the room. There was also incense floating through the room, and a small table decorated with fancy tea pots and cups along with a few small plates with crackers and for some reason guacamole, she had probably run out of cash at some point.

The most dramatic part though was Candy Chiu herself. He had known the girl since she was a kid, since both of them were kids. And how she had ever changed. She was...for lack of a better word...sexy...thicc...so very mouthwateringly attractive...her breasts and ass and hips had come in like crazy, she had perfect porportions and those were some very well padded proportions. Nice and big and jiggly, her tits the size of beach balls and her butt cheeks were just as large.

She was dressed up as a geisha which he thought might be a little odd as he was convinced that she was Korean. (Holy shit was that racist? Was Dipper racist?) She had on a very loose fitting kimono but since she had such a large set of breasts and ass the thing hugged her body tightly. It was a light green with darker green dragons running as stripes across the entire piece of fabric. She was sitting demurely on a cushion and had a fancy little guitar that she was picking at with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her glasses framed her face erotically and Dipper gulped as he felt his face heat up and his heart beat increase.

"Uh Candy?" He spoke up. She was wearing a lot of heavy make up which painted her face pearl white, a little hint of pink circles on her cheeks and she had dark blue over her eyes and arched black eyebrows made from coal. She set the instrument aside and stood up slowly, running her hands up her sides until she finally clasped them and smiled at him happily and warmily. Inviting him into her house. She stood up and walked towards the nervously blushing young man. Dipper had no idea how to react. He had not expected this of all things when he was invited over to tea.

He wondered briefly if this was another cosplay thing that was going to happen. Like with Pacifica. He shook his head, that was crazy right? No way would the same thing happen in as many weeks with two entirely different girls.

"Hello Dipper Sama. Welcome to the Candy tea house. I am honored that you chose us for your experience today. Would you like to have a seat and we may begin servicing you in all ways possible?" Candy took the taller mans hand and lead him mutely forward to the short table, he sat down before it and looked at her questioningly.

"Candy...What's going on? Why are you dressed like that? And acting like that?" Did he travel through time again or something? Why was this incesnse so thick? It was making it hard to think.  
"Oh nothing is wrong Mr. Dipper Sama. I would find it a great pleasure to pour your tea for you." She said as she reached forwards and picked up the tea pot. She slowly and demurely poured it for him. He shifted, she had leaned very far forward, her breasts heaving at the cloth confines which were just barely holding her tits inside of the kimono. She also could have easily gotten the tea pot without leaning over so far, or touching him so much, but half of one of her massive planet sized boobs were pressing into his chest. She felt so soft and he could gaze down and see her perfect pink nipples poking out of the confines of her dress.

Dipper wanted to scooch back but then she might notice and freak out. Also why did she call him sama? Wasn't that an anime thing? Soos would know, if the guy was still around. Which he was not, he had to move around a lot with Stan and Ford, unfortunately that left Melody in Gravity Falls alone. She lived with Dipper and Mabel in the shack now though. She was happy and comfortable.

Dipper felt pretty comfortable in that room right now. After all she was a lovely women and serving him tea and he took said tea and drank some. It was delicious. He smiled happiliy at her as she did the movements again and poured herself a cup. The two sat and drank tea looking back and forth at each other as Dipper tried to think of something to say. Then Candy stood up, slowly, moving one of her legs slowly out of her kimono, it was starting to loosen up, or she had fiddled with her belt when he was not looking. But she was beginning to grow...looser...bolder...

"I think that it is now time for your dance Mr Dipper Sama." She said as she walked towards a pillow, her butt cheeks swinging one way and then the other, Dipper could not keep his eyes off of them, he was convinced that she was not wearing underwear. She bent very far over, her ass sticking jauntiliy upwards towards the horny young man as he attempted to adjust himself without her noticing. She flipped it over to reveal a small boom box had been sewn into it, probably another one of her inventions. Dipper gulped when she pressed the button. The music began, it was bouncy and sounded like something off of a movie soundtrack.

She spun around and paused, one hand holding her glasses, the other resting on the swell of her breast. Her hips popped out and a inviting line of flesh winking at him, the breasts jiggled slightly and the kimono began to fall a little, exposing more and more of her breasts. It was only hanging onto half of her tits. They were so large and swoollen that they managed to keep the piece of fabric aloft much to his pleasure and amazement. She began to wiggle her hips to the music, swinging them and bouncing a little on the back of her feet. She began to walk like a feline towards him, the kimono dragging a little behind her as she stalked Dipper, making him feel slightly like a prey animal. But the feeling moved past fast, he was not the prey he was the master. He could tell in her eyes, she might be teasign him...but it was all for him...for his pleasure and benefit...She was doing all of this, playing this music putting on this show...all for his benefit...

She was slowly dancing, extending her arms and walking purposefully so that he was drawn right in. It was like she was telling a story, her hands would return to her hips, or her fingers to her full brightly colored lips, or just over where her cunt must be. Her thighs rubbed against each other and Dipper noticed a little line of cum dribbling down her legs...or it was sweat...she was definitely blushing beneath all of the make up though. Dipper smiled raunchiliy up at her as she got closer, moving in a tight small circle around and around the eagerly awaiting young man.

Dipper took another sip of his tea and grabbed one of the snacks popping them into his mouth. He felt like a prince, and Candy was his lovely escort. He could not take his eyes off of her serpent like body as she wiggled and shimmied from one side to another, slowly approaching him. He loved how the make up seemed to highlight her face and almost reflect the light right back into his eyes like she was glowing.

Before he could react she was suddenly behind him like she was some sort of ninja, she was rubbing his chest and shoulders through the thin fabric of his fancy robe. She smiled and leaned close to his ear.

"You have the muscles of a god. I feel as if I am touching divinity just by touching you." She said soflty into his ears. He shived in joy at the breathy sounds that she made. He found himself slowly getting breathless from the powerful perfume that she was wearing. He couldn't breathe. He gulped and adjusted himself, he already knew that he was toast because he could see his cock begin to make a tent out of his robe.

Her hands moved fast and before he knew it she had tossed his robe aside exposing him to her. He had no idea how she even did that, it was on pretty damn tight, but she had more or less shrugged it off of him.

"YYYYYYEEEESSSSSS!" She squealed standing upright and clapping her hands excitedly causing every last inch of her bodacious body to jiggle, he looked up at her in shock causing her to blush heavily beneath the make up before crossing her wrists again and looking down at the ground trying to continue the illusion that they were in some sort of ancient brothel.  
"Yes! I was correct in thinking that you were the most perfect man. Those muscles, that height, but seeing your...dick...hehe...confirms my hopes and dreams. Dipper Sama." She said breathlessly as she gazed down in rapture towards his massive masculine cock. It seemed to pulse with a magnetic feild that drew the geisha in towards it.

She slowly bent in half before she got to her knees and crawled towards it. She reached beneath the small table and pulled out a phone that she turned on to relaxing flute and drum music. She also pulled out another tea kettle, she took a swig from it before offering it up to Dipper. He copied her and tasted the cold drink pass down his throat. He licked his lips and smiled at her before she took it back, and dropped her robe. She was not wearing a bra or any panties. She was bare as the day she was born, although with much more padding in her. She plopped her large tits around his cock, engulfing the monster before pouring the ice cold tea over it. He shivered before groaning as she sloppiliy and inexperiencedly moved her tits up and down his shaft. She had the enthuasim but none of the training. She wanted him to feel good, and her desire was palable. He moaned as she wrapped her tits around him all the tighter and peppered the top of his cock eagerly with kisses.

"Oh Dipper sama!" She sang out in pleasure as his warm dick entered his mouth, it was dripping a bit of pre and tasted lovely when mixed with the tea. She licked and slurped all the harder before she remembered that she also had her tits to use on his shaft, she ran it up and down repeatedly over his massive powerful dick.

Dipper gazed at her rump and red face in fascination as the thick girl pleasured his cock seemingly without any end. He gulped eagerly and moaned as he reached out and possessively ran a hand across her large ass. It felt so fine beneath his palm that he had to give it a little squeeze, a little pinch and then a powerful spank to make her yelp around his cock and look up with flirtatious eyes.

"Oh! My deity! My God! My powerful beautiful golden radiant worshipfull master!" She said in a husky tone of voice before sitting up, her tea covered tits bouncing and mixing with her red hot sweaty flesh. Her robe was abandonded to the side and she was giggling uncontrollably as she slowly crawled forward and straddled the hung stud with a lubed up cock that was ready to stab to the very center of her being. Dipper gripped a hip, gripped his cock and slide into her with one long drawn out thrust.

Candy moaned as he entered her and began to gasp and squirm as he ripped apart her tight confining pussy.  
"Oh! Dipper Sama!" She said in pleasure as she looked down at him with her wide eyes that glinted needfully behind her large thick glasses, which only seemed to reflect how large and thick her tits and ass were. Dipper began to thrust inside of her, pushing and pulling at her tits, mashing them together before he ran his hands down her sides and wrapped his arms powerfully around her hips before thrusting upwards as he slammed down powerfully into her. She gasped as his cock went all the way to his root and filled her close to tearing.

She was beyond words, or cognizant thought and was trapped with breathing heavily and resting her arms against his shoulders as she twisted her hips and gripped down on his cock as it slid in and out of her. She had no idea how strong her was but if his core strength was this impressive then she was in for one hell of a wild ride which could probably last for hours!

She wondered if it could go on for days...She gasped again needfully as he twisted his hips and spanked her bottom powerfully. SHe felt inclined to do whatever he told her, his dick and commanding prescence forcing her to break mind body and soul and then reforming as something much more needful and filled with much more lust and carnal desires.

"Oh Dipper Sama! Say that I am yours my beautiful big dicked master!" She moaned out as he began to lick at her tits, they tasted delicious. He brought a hand back and spanked her ass causing her to gasp and jiggle in his grip, she had matching hand prints on either ass cheek now, he was intending to mark them red by the time that this little session was over.

"Yes! Yes Candy you feel so tight! Oh God you are the best! Your massive tits! And your ass! I can't get enough of it! Oh Christ you are squeezing me apart!" He said as he reached up and grabbed the utensils in her hair and causing the long dark black hair fall all the way to her ass cheeks. She moaned as he ran his figners through it, his finger tips playing with her back before he leaned forward and sucked hard and hotly on a tit until she felt like it was going to pop off into his mouth!

Candy could hold back no more and began to climax on his lap as she continued to get fucked through it, her orgasm mounting and then peaking all acrss the two of them. Dipper grinned as he continued to fuck into her. Her make up had been smeared across his entire body but he did not care, she had the most adorable orgasm face that he had ever seen and he wondered just how long he could sustain it for her.

Hours later Candy was laid out across the floor and breathing deeply and heavily. The room stank of sex and Dipper was getting dressed. Her glasses were half off, her hair was in a fan beneath and behind her and her robe was covered in teh same cum that dribbled wetly out of her pussy like a waterfall. She was smiling serenly to herself and was fast asleep. Dipper was getting dressed and smiled down at her before picking up a blanket from the other room and placing it across her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her hot bow like mouth.

He departed leaving his gorgeous girl for another time. When she was not so worn out and fucked to sleep.

 **Review. Please do not be mad about the jokes. Next chapter up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review next chapter up soon. This is a Mabel/Dipper Witch theme. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**

Dipper moaned as he felt something tickle his face and then slowly move down his sweat covered body. It was hot in the bedroom, it was right beneath the rafters which meant that all of the heat went straight to his bedroom. Mabel had long ago had to move to another room in the shack...mostly because of the heat, but also because they were getting older and needed their own space.

And on top of that both knew that with growing older they needed some more privacy. They were growing up and getting bigger which made sharing the space much harder. Especially since where Dipper had grown muscles Mabel had gotten boobs. Literally that was the best way to put it, she had just seemed to...blossom...

She was much rounder and much more...bouncier now...with a trim stomach, wide hips and a juicy PAWG ass below she had a pair of breasts that put Candy's planet sized mammieries to shame with how large and bouncy and pillow like the tits were. But it wasn't like Dipper stared at them or anything! That would be completely innapropriate not to mention illegal in every single state.

He moaned and shifted again as soemthing continued to play and tease his nose and chest. He shifted in discomfort as he tried to shake it off. The bed beneath him shifted and squeaked and he finally opened his eyes to gasp out loud at the sight before him.

It was Mabel, wearing a witch's hat, a frilly black skirt and nothing else, but she was covered from head to her cute little bare toes with green paint. She smiled widely, her lips had black lipstick on which made her look slightly demonic.  
"Well well well my pretty it looks like you have finally woken up for the ritual." Mabel said before giving out a brief cackle, which turned into a fit of giggling as her breasts bounced as she flung her head backwards.

Dipper couldn't respond, he was too absorbed with gazing at her impressive tits, they were massive! He had never really gotten a good look at them because they were constantly hidden beneath her thick sweaters and tons of coats. He knew that they were big but now that he looked at them he realized that he never realized how large they actually wear. They put beach balls to shame, they were utterly gigantic!

"Uh Mabel? Why is this happening?" He said nervously as she pouted slightly before leaning forwards, her nails rubbing down his sides and making him groan, the bed sheet was keeping his thick hard as a rock cock from springing up and out, he had no idea why he slept naked, maybe he had been hoping that something like this would happen to him. But now that it had he had no idea what to do. He was nervous and slightly helpless because her thick juicy thighs were cushioning his hips and squeezing slightly so that he felt her need.

"What's the matter my pretty? Don't you want me?" She said as her breasts heaved, he could not look away, she must have used some darker paint around her nipples but had run out. Her nipples poked out a bright young hot pink in a sea of green lake foam. He licked his lips and nodded, he wanted her, he wanted to touch those tits that were bigger and heavier then his head. He wanted to pinch her ass and ride her cunt until he exploded wetly and loudly inside of her. He wanted to fuck his own sister! His twin! They had shared a womb! This was weird and unnatural!

Then again he had devoted his entire life to studying the weird and the unnatural so this was probably just a side portion of it. And not the weirdest thing that he had ever experienced.

"Of course I want you. But -uh-why the witch outfit?" He asked in confusion causing her to roll her eyes before leaning forward, her long curly brown hair falling over his face and framing her own so that they were trapped in their own little world away from everyone else.  
"WEll I for one know your internet history, and someone has a thing for roleplaying. So I told the girls and we had a little discussion and-"  
"Wait! What?! You told people about my browser history?" Dipper said in shock, no wonder everyone was acting so strange and knowledgeable lately, they knew his kinks! OH he was so screwed, or they were screwed. He hoped that they hadn't told anyone else.

"Well only Pacifica and Candy." Dipper began to relax and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"And Wendy and Tambry and Grenda and maybe Melody but I think that is it." She said with a nervous giggle and a cute smirk. "Come on you can't be mad at me right?" Dipper glowered at her before gasping as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and cupped his cock and balls with her adorable tiny hands that did not seem strong enough to actually squeeze his dick, he was half afraid that he might hurt her if she touched his red hot cock for too long. She smiled and moaned into the kiss squishing her breasts agaisnt his chest and rubbing up and down slowly. The paint must have been really good or really expensive because not a drop of it was streaking onto his chest. Although he was already pretty sweaty.

He moaned and tried to think rationally about the entire situation, he often found that when it came to Mabel though he was not able to, she just brought something up inside of him, something that could not be controlled and made him throw all thoughts and logic and caution to the wind and rely primarily off of his feelings and emotions. And he felt like he wanted to massage her cute little ass cheeks and bury his head in between her tits and motor boat them.

He brought his hands around and loudly planted them onto her rear as she continued to kiss him deeply and lovingly, her mouth dropped open and her tongue probed out searching for Dipper's own. Dipper's tongue snuck into her mouth and he grinned widely as he felt her excited dripping wet cunt begin to rub against his cock shaft. They were seperated by maybe a paper thin sheet. He was so close to her cunt that he could feel the outlines of her snatch, he needed to be inside of her. He wanted to be inside of her.

He brought his fingers down the curve of her cute little asscheeks until he finally reached the small space between her cunt and her butt. He brought his fingers around and worked them benetah her and between the two of them. She pushed herself upwards. The two never once breaking their deep intimate kiss, they needed to do this, too many years of sexual frustration and sexual pinings had left them both horny and desperate for the others sweet intimate loving touch. And they were going to give it to each other all night long.

Mabel pushed herself up onto her haunches, pushing her rear out a little bit so that he had better acess to her cunt and butt hole. And so that she could reach her hands down and engulf his stiff piece of morning wood in her hands. The room was quickly filling up with the loud wet moans of lips and the sweat from their bodies. They wanted to combine but first they wanted to tease the other one to the point of insanity.

The two of them moaned loudly and damply as they rubbed themselves against the other, humping at the others hands. Dipper explored Mabel's pussy eagerly, his fingers taking her apart piece by piece, feeling her quiver and attemting to memorize exactly where she fit together so that his dick could push her over the top soon. He felt her tighten around his fingers, he felt her quiver whenever he flicked her clit, he heard her make excited little moans and peeps as he pleasured her.

She focused on whenever he moaned and humped harder against her hands, trying to desperately recreate the feeling of her silky soft pussy. He wished that he had a better set of sheets, because he wanted to actually experience her cunt and not just the scratchy sheets and her tiny hands squeezing and massaging his shaft.

Dipper moaned and brought his hand back to firmly spank her nice cushioned ass. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise. Her entire body had changed from a bright green into a dark pink. She looked down and pulled away, her large tits heaving as she examined herself in wonder.  
"Huh. Well that's magical." She said with an anxious giggle before moaning as his fingers squeezed her ass cheeks, the two watched engrossed as her skin turned from pink to a bright blue, shifting out from where his fingers were squeezing her butt.

"Mabel? Where did you get the paint for this?" He said as he drew his fingers over the blue and gradually turned her into a bright white.  
"I found it in a vial in our Uncle's lab with a label that said fancy new experiement?" She said anxiously as she felt her skin burn and prickle with desire with every touch to her body that his fingers left. She curled her toes and gasped as he reached around and rested his hands on her shoulders, she felt as if her entire body was one massive muscle one enormous pleasure point that was reacting positively to his anxious touching.

"Well I think you found one of his weirder experiements."  
"Should we stop?" She asked anxiously before curling her toes in protest and leaning down so her enormous tits sat in his face. He moaned and motorboated them for a few seconds before pulling back and grinning, his face was in her tits, or an impression of it at least, in a bright brown that looked like a smear of chocolate across her now crimson body.

"Nah we should be fine." He said as he pressed on her spine and the two's eyes widened as her skin turned into a light yellow with orange polka dots. "Now this is magical." He said as he gasped, she could not take it anymore, every time that he touched her she felt as if she was a centimeter closer to orgasm, she had to have him inside of her!

She got onto her haunches and picked up his massive cock before aiming it with her pussy lips. She licked her lips before plunging downwards onto him. She began to rotate colors rapidly turning into a rainbow of different shades, she looked like a chameleon and then a rainbow and then turned into a strange sort of lizard print.  
"Well I'm pretty sure that witches are shape shifters." Dipper said as he tickled her butt underneath the short sheer looking tutu skirt that she was wearing. Mabel giggled and leaned forward to kiss him again and press her tits against his chest. He reached for her nipples and turned them one way and then another, affecting her as if she was a television set, making her into a bunch of different colors.

First she was red as a cardinal, then green as a forest, then blue as the sky, then she was striped like a zebra and even gave out little whinnies of pleasure, then she had cow print all over her body and began to moo softly in joy, he then turned her nipples counterclockwise and they both gasped as her tits began to lactate.

"Think that this is a side effect of the paint?" Mabel asked in question, Dipper drew her dripping tit to his mouth and began to suckle and lick and slurp up her sweet tasting milk.  
"MMMMMM. I don't know but you make for one cute cowgirl." She frowned before twisting her own nipple the other way and becoming striped like a candy cane. Dipper gasped, she tasted like peppermints. She twisted again and moaned in pleasure, she had turned into a rainbow. Dipper gasped as the flavor of candy and skittles filled his throat. She was like a human flavor pack! She then transformed into a zebra like woman and he got the distinct flavor of grass in his mouth.

She was bouncing her hips up and down on his large meaty shaft as it dove into her. She moaned as he speared apart every last inch of her body, seemingly turning her inside out as he fucked her relenetlessly. SHe moaned and rolled her eyes into the back of her head like a wild animal, her hips were thrusting up and down on their own accord, she had lost all control of her lower body, her tits jiggled and bounced with every thrust of his large cock inside of her tight dripping wet cunt.

"I am no milking cow! I am not your breeding mare! Get it right Dipper I mean jesus! I am a witch!" She said as she shifted to the night sky. Dipper's mouth fell open and some of her lactation juice began to dribble out, her tits almost instantly dried up much to the twins dissapointment, she had tasted good and she was not going to lie for some reason it had felt like she had been orgasming through her tits.

She gasped as he gripped her star speckled magical themed butt and flipped upwards so that she was on her back and then rapidly on her side, he gripped her leg and placed it over his shoulder, she moaned as she did a half split, it was a bit of a stretch but she loved the tingling sensation that she got in her entire bdoy as he held her upwards. He began to thrust into her, setting a mad fast pace that was hard for her to match, she attempted to push back but it was all she could do to hold her witchy hat on top of her witchy head. She gripped the bedsheets and tore at them desperate for any form of relief. She had to do something! Anything! She moaned and huffed and panted as she bounced a little, her tits practically slapping her in the face with every single thrust of his powerful hips. He was really showing her just how good core strength was needed for some raw dogging bare back ass slapping ball pounding sloppy cunt fucking sex!

Mabel gripped her tits and pulled them out as far as they would go, with since they were large and bouncy without an ounce of sag behind them, her chest pillows could seemingly stretch on forever. Her head was in a cloudy fuzz of pure orgasmic pleasure.

She hadn't even realized that she was beginning to climax hard and rapidly onto his shaft as it powerfully stretched her to the breaking point. All that she knew was that she was probably going to lose her mind at some point if she kept on loosing track of everything that was happening around her.  
"OH SHIT! OH GOD! OH MY DIPPER!"  
"Yeah, I like seeing you this way Mabel, who is my precious little sister?" She glowered at him before grinning widely, her skirt was getting ripped from her body as she changed into a reflective magical surface. The two smiled widely as she then resembled a disco ball with two larger and shineier ones on her chest that bounced and slapped wetly together from all of the sweat that was dribbling down her body.

"Oh yes! Yes! I am yours! You are magical Dipper! Your dick is magic!"  
"Well didn't you say I was a warlock or something?" He chuckled before smiling as her eyes lit up.  
"Yes! You are a mighty and powerful sex warlock! With sexy spells! Who is a master at making love to his sister!" She howled. Dipper grinned and kissed her neck and ears lovingly.  
"Only because you put a sexy little spell on me." He said twisting her nipples and spanking her ass hard enough to leave a strange blue shape on her butt cheek, it looked like a blue pine tree. She then turned a dark green with flecks of pink across her body that seemed to shine with an inner light. Mabel moaned and thrust and orgasmed as Dipper slapped himself into her all the way to his hilt and orgasmed hard and hotly inside of her. The two gasped and collapsed. Mabel cuddled up next to him, dripping wet with sex sweats and resting against his wide chest, her pussy fucked raw and her breasts dripping with perspiration.

Dipper smiled and rubbed her butt cheeks lovingly as he also trailed his hands across her stomach and then over her tits.  
"I am far from done." She announced loudly and then straddled him again, lucky enough for her his cock was still rock hard. He gulped wondering just how much the body paint was affecting her libido. And wondered how long it might last.

* * *

"Why won't it wash off?" Mabel complained as she stood scrubbing in the shower in annoyance, her skin still a light green. She had gotten the pink sparkles off quick enough but she still had a lot of the green paint on her and for some reason the blue pine tree on her butt cheeks wouldn't come off. Not to mention the two underneath her nipples and above them which she had mistaken for hickies.

"Bleh. Magic." She complained before she looked around to make sure she was alone before experimentally twisting her tits one way and then another. She checked the mirror but noticed no difference and huffed in dissapointment. She didn't know what she was expecting. But something would have been nice.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Dipper/Tambry Nerd. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or on the long side.**

Dipper walked through the high school nervously. He had not been inside of one of these rooms for a long time, he had gotten a few advanced placement things and he had graduated college early because of it. So going into a high school was uncomfortable and actually a little scary. The muscle bound young man wondered what Tambry wanted in here. And why she had called him up exactly.

He had a very vague notion that Mabel had something to do with it, especially since she leaked his dirty little secret to just about every last woman in town. Was it his fault that he had a kink? No! However he did have a problem now trying to deal with it, and deal with all of the women who knew and might try to exploit or tease him because of it. He adjusted his collar as he kept walking.

He had no idea why he dressed up, but he felt the need to wear a button up shirt and a tie to the high school. And dress pants, he just hoped that he was not too overdressed. It was only Tambry after all, he doubted that she wanted to do anything crazy. After all he knew Mabel and Pacifica and Candy and he hated to admit it but those girls were absolutely nuts. So it would probably be different with the internet obsessed girl.

Apparently she had gotten a job as a teacher at the school, somehow she had just gotten obsessed with learning new things and teaching people said new things. He suppossed that it was to be expected, plus there were worst jobs for someone so phone obsessed.

He stepped into the classroom that she had told him to visit and gulped at the sight that sat before him. Tambry. With her purple hair in twin pigtails, and wearing a very short very revealing cheerleader outfit. It was a bright gold with red stripes that matched her bright red lipstick. She stood up and turned around in a tight little circle before flipping her skirt upwards slightly to expose her nice tight tanned rear. Dipper gulped as he saw her before smiling widely in happiness and shock.

"Hello Mr. Pines. I think that I need some extra tutoring." She said with a wink. He debated whether or not he wanted to ease his way into this, whether or not he wanted to think it through, maybe have a drink first or something or ask her if it had been Mabel who told her about his little fetish. Then he thought 'fuck it'. And really why not? He had screwed his sister when she wore magical multicolored paint, he had screwed a super rich girl and an incredibly curvy geisha. He might as well just shrug, dive in and do whatever he damn well pleased at this point.

Which was exactly what he planned on doing. He closed the door, locked it and adjusted his shirt collar.  
"Or really? And have you done any of your anatomy homework yet? Have you looked over any of the work that I assigned for you?" She giggled and shook her head before sitting back on the desk. He wondered whose it was and if tehy would notice any of the strange and sexual stains the following day. He hoped not, but then again what did he care? It wasn't like he even went to this school.

"Nope! I just didn't get it." She said while chuckling and popping her p's. Dipper was inches away from her, she raised a foot and ran it down the front of his pants right beside his cock causing him to shiver in delight. He wanted her so badly. He knew that he had to have her. He began to unbutton his shirt, he did not want any foreplay today. He wanted some good old fashioned straight to the point fucking.  
"Well what exactly confused you? I thought that everything was pretty standard..."He said breathlessly as his face started to turn bright red and sweat beaded on his brow. He felt like he was some kind of a little kid again standing in front of her.

She had put on a little bit of make up so that her entire face seemed to pop out vibrantly. Her breasts heaved in the tight confines of her fancy cheerleader outfit.  
"The...anatomy...of the matter..."sHe said as she leaned forward and cupped his pants before she fiddled with the zipper and began to lower them. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she saw his cock emerge inch by grueling and inviting inch. She could not wait to have him inside of her!  
"Maybe you could give me a private and intimate lesson?" She spoke popping every third word. Dipper nodded as he was soon standing naked in front of her. She clearly knew what she was doing, but she enjoyed teasing the younger man. After all that was probably the best spice to sex, getting dressed up and teasing. She had heard plenty from Mabel and the other girls, and this just seemed like too good of an oppurtunity to pass up on!

"Well if you really want to know about lovemaking I think that we will have to begin with you spreading that sexy little pussy of yours." He said as he gripped her ankles and brought them up over his bare hips, he knew that she was not wearing any panties. The smell of her arousal was filling up the entire room and he could see tiny droplets of sexual frustration and desire beading onto the hard oak desk that she was perched on. She looked like a cheerleader, very curvy and big in all the right places. He licked his lips and gripped her hips as he slowly and eagerly pushed himself into her pussy.

The two gasped at the tightness and the thickness. He was not wasting any time, he spat into the palm of his hand and began to rub up and down his shaft as he speared himself into Tambry, again and again and again.

Tambry gasped as she gripped a hold of his shoulders and mounted herself further up his body, he was so large! His cock was slowly peeling her pussy apart, turning her inside out and backwards. She bit her lip as he stretched and played with her as if her entire body was just a piece of puddy but her pussy was the gooey center of the entire thing. She huffed and panted and gulped for air as he slid in and out of her. He was starting to read a womans body by now, he could tell when she needed him to go fast and when she just wanted a nice peaceful ride, something small and sweet with plenty of hip thrusts that made her shiver and gulp for air in amazement.

Dipper grinned to himself in satisfaction. The material of the cheerleader outfit slid beneath his fingers, it felt sort of funny but not entirely unpleasent a sort of mixture of cotton and wool. She had probably bought it from any store in town. Or on the internet. In fact knowing her it was probably the internet. But still it was the fact that it was sort of an extension of her that made it felt good. She clamped down on his spit covered dick as he continued to slab his slab of meat inside of her, her tight quivering dripping wet pussy was tight on him. She was a little shorter then Candy was which also somehow made her tighter. He was pretty sure that was how biology worked.

Weren't they trying to do a biology teacher kink thing for this? He really didn't care anymore he was too focused on having a nice solid work out, not too strenous, just him sliding his dick in and out of her as she gasped and drew her fingernails across the back of his fancy dress shirt. He smiled as he nuzzled into her neck and increased his thrusts to bring her to the edge all the faster. He was nowhere close, her pussy felt incredible on his dick but he was also getting good at holding it back and keeping it together, he could probably out last and out fuck anyone else that he knew, he knew that he was able to screw Pacifica, Candy and even Mabel over the edge with very little effort, which meant that he could take a bit of a relaxed air when it came to screwing Tambry. She was still trying her hardest to keep up with his pace, he wondered when was the last time she had had sex? It must have been a long time ago if he was able to exhaust her with just the barest minimum of effort.

Tambry gasped loudly as she clamped down on him, her knees tightened, her hips quivered, her mouth fell open, her nails cut his shirt and she was left scrambling to hold onto him. She was panting hard as her orgasm surpassed and she leaned her head against his chest in exhaustion.  
"I-huff-made up a-pant-cheer for-pant pant pant-you. I think I might have-gasp huff-forgotten-gasp gasp-it thought." She said softly as she blinked and shook her head.  
"Well Give me a T!" Dipper responded as he repositioned himself and began to retrhust. She gasped and groaned amazed that he was still going!  
"Oh no! First you need to give me the D! The big D! Want to know why? Because you're the big Dipper! Now dip down!" She commanded as she clamped down to make him work twice as hard and get her to orgasm all the faster. Dipper rolled his eyes at her antics but he was more then happy to comply. Tambey was rapidly a drooling mess on the desk as he squeaked in and out of the woman.

Hours later the two left the highschool hand in hand. She had changed into her regular work clothes and shoved the cheerleader uniform into a handbag as they walked hand in hand to her car. Once they were close she stopped him, cupped his chin, stuck her tongue sloppily into his open mouth and smiled widely.  
"Uh Mr. Pines? I think that I might need a few more tutoring lessons...alone...with you..."SHe said with a smirk and a wink. Dipper shivered in delight. He would be more then happy to do so!

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little short or a little long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Things are up sooner if there are more reviews. It is a Dipper/Grenda/Wendy Amazon Threesome.**

Dipper walked through the woods trying to make sense of the map that he had been emailed earlier that day. It was suppossed to lead him to a picnic spot where he was going to meet up with Wendy and she said a surprise guest. He had no idea what to assaume what with how utterly chaotic his life had been getting recently, but he was hoping that it was going to be something nice and easy and simple.

But first he had to get there which was probably going to be close to near impossible because of how far away it was and how confusing the directions were, he assaumed that he was smart and could solve just about anything. But the instructions in this email were written very strangly. It was just confusing. Dipper sighed and wiped his face, it was getting more humid the further into the woods that he went. He wondered just how far away this suppossed picnic was going to be, he hoped not too much further.

He was not even sure which way town was anymore, and also if he would be able to find his way back. He could not even hear anything. No cars or buses, just nonstop wilderness everywhere that he turned. He sighed before stepping past a tree and feeling something tighten around his ankle. He looked down before yelping as he was pulled upwards into the air. He dangled by his feet and looked at the world upside down. A foot trap. He should have reacted faster. He sighed in annoyance as he tried to wiggle free.

Whoever made this thing really knew their stuff. He slowly spun around in a small circle and squinted into the woods, it looked like someone was coming. No...he heard heavier footstpes, two people were coming towards him. He gulped hoping that he had not met some weird methed up hunters or something. That would be just his luck, he went into the middle of the woods and got kidnapped by a bunch of crazy people from the backwoods who really wanted to reenact the movie Deliverance.

He sighed before squinting and then gulping as his face turned beet red and his jaw dropped open. He didn't know if it was all of the blood rushing to his head or if he was just a really weird guy, but this had to be one of his favorite moments of his entire life. Standing before him was Wendy and Grenda, although they were much different from when he had been young and impressionable and desperate to get Wendy to date him. He was older now and had matured, physically, emotionally and mentally, as had Wendy and as had Grenda.

The two women were tall and powerfully built, like athletes or monster hunters. However although their arms and legs were covered in large muscles that could put a body builder to shame, and they had nice toned obvious middles, they also were extremely curvy, their busts and butts were nothing to scoff at! And in fact a ton of people, himself included found them amazingly, almost intoxicatingly beautiful. They had large jiggly curves. Although Grenda's were a bit larger then Wendy's. She had always been a large woman and growing older and going through peuberty had just improved and shifted that weight and size from her stomach to her hips, butt and tits. Wendy had some pretty decent sized breasts as well, they went pretty far down the scale alphabet wise.

The two women were barefoot, with small fake tattoos placed on their ankles, their shoulders and spattered around their bare midriffs. They were wearing matching leopard print loin cloths and tight tattered bras, Wendy's had a little ring in the center to hold them and Grenda's was tied in a neat little bow. The two women held up blunted sticks that looked like staffs from a RPG.

"Who this?" Wendy grunted out thickly, she had a blue streak of paint over her eyes and that made them pop all the more dramatically.  
"This is Dipper. Should I even ask what's going on?" Dipper said finally finding his voice, he felt his cock start to harden and swell just by looking at the two of them. He should probably thank Mabel for leaking his weird history, because otherwise this would have probably never happened. He wondered if he was extremely lucky or extremely unlucky. Probably a mixture of both. After all he was upside down and had sticks stuck in his face, but he was also probably going to make sweet hot crazy forest love with two of the most attractive women in a town that was filled to bursting with super attractive women.

"What you be?" Grenda grunted out and poked him in the head causing Dipper to bat at her hand before she grabbed it and placed her face near his.  
"I be...I am an explorer?" He said tentatively hoping that that was the right response to give. Grenda winked and nodded encouraging him to keep on going. "Yeah. I am an explorer...trying to find uncontacted tribes...who are you two?"

The leopard skin clad women leaned their backs together, Grenda was a little taller then Wendy, but the red head was no slouch when it came to height. He gazed up and down their bodies, admiring their smooth toned legs and powerfully built tits and ass which quivered tightly thanks to working out constantly.  
"We be Amazons of the forest." The two intoned before leveling their staffs at him in perfect tune and harmony. "You be our prisoner outsider Explorer Dipper."

Before Dipper knew it he was cut down, yelping as he crashed to the ground, picked right back up, had his hands tied and he found himself hogtied to a large branch and carried between the two as if he was a deer that they had caught while out hunting. Dipper swung lazily between the two amazons. Really starting to fall into the role playing that was going on. And he was starting to really fall in love with his view. He had the perfect level that he could stare at Wendy's butt as she walked, it swung seductively to one side and then to the other, bouncing and juggling a little with a tiny pop to her waste.

He leaned his head backwards and could just barely peak underneath Grenda's loin cloth and get a decent look at her cunt. He blushed heavily and stared upwards again as they continued through the forest. The girls seemed to know where they were going so he was not going to talk and just trust them. Not to mention they probably had something crazy in mind. And he wanted to see just what it was.

He gulped when they entered a small area that was cleared of brush and had a small lean to set up. There was a fire crackling, some fish cooking and a pole set up in the center of the place. They had clearly put a ton of work into the place, ti showed, he was very impressed. He coughed as they walked right up to the pole, leaned him against it and tied him to it. They moved fast and effortlessly, they had clearly planned things through and maybe even practiced a couple of times. He didn't know whether to be immpressed or to be concerned.

"So what are you two wild women going to do to me now?" Dipper asked as he half heartedly struggled against his bonds as the two long haired red and browned headed amazons looked at each other, blushed deeply and then grinned maliciously.  
"Tribe need more members! New members! Need the sex!" Wendy grunted out as she grabbed the front of his shorts. He gulped at the brazen nature of the shorter woman. He gasped and flopped trying to think of something to say, but just like that she pulled away from him and left a lingering feeling of warmth on his balls and cock.

He moaned as Grenda ran inside of the lean to, leaned over onto her hands and knees and crawled inside giving him a nice view of her perky pert firm butt cheeks. The thong really hugged them, it hardly covered anything and he could not wait to tear it away from her quivering warm sweat covered body. He just had to wait a few more minutes until the time was absolutely right.

She came out with a speaker and turned it on to some drums. She and Wendy began to walk and dance around his pole, shouting and making clapping motions. They were making it up as they went along and Dipper had to turn his head to see them, which was hard. His eyes bugged out of their sockets when he saw that they were more or less twerking against each other before turning around to grind sensually and flick at each others tits causing the large watermelon sized hunks of pleasure to bounce.

He gulped as he stared at their quivering fun bags in anticipation. He wanted to touch them, he wanted to do horrible naughty things to them, but he could hold it in...right? All he had to do was not orgasm before they even touched him.

They stood in front of him and began to shimmy like jello on string, bounce and dance and grind, their eyes wide and hungry, their lips licked raw and damp, their hair standing on end and their skin glowing in anticipation. Finally they dropped to a crawl and made their way over to the gulping gasping Dipper. Grenda not too gently tore his pants away from his body, his massive monster cock flopped out and gave her a glancing blow to the eye making her gasp before grinning.  
"Looks like someone is eager." She teased him before flicking at his cock and balls and making his shaft curl upwards. She wrapped one hand around the head and pushed it upwards so that it went far past his belly button. She licked him from the bottom of his balls all the way to where her hand sat nice and firm around his cock. She moaned as her mouth filled with his tangy sweaty pleasure. He was already sweating heavily as he moaned and rolled his head against the wood. He groaned as he felt another pair of lips join Grenda's then Wendy's tongue shot out and began to fiddle with his shaft closer to the bottom, there was still a ton of unused cock shaft between the two womens tongues and lips but he didn't mind. Honestly he felt like he was going to go nuts just by having them this close to him.

He wiggled around, he wanted to do something for them, he wanted to do stuff to them, but it was hard when he was so firmly tied up. He had a fire in his belly and he had to unleash it, unleash it or go mad. He moaned as electricity shot up his body and slammed into his chest. The two women moaned and shifted closer, Grenda on her knees while Wendy continued to pleasure him while on all fours. Their sexy asses tented out their loin cloths, he moaned and shifted, thrusting a little before he got a firm smack on the leg for it.

"Dipper Explorer stay still. We woman! We are wild! We get out boom boom juice." Grenda grumbled out deeply. Wendy paused and shot her a confused look.  
"Thought we were calling it pow pow jizz."  
"Oh my god." Dipper moaned as his cock spasmed and shook slightly in their grasp. The two of them didn't have time to argue, they had a cock to suck and pleasure into mind breaking oblivion.

Grenda grinned and reached for her bow which sat between her breasts. She pulled and her top fell right off, the leopard print splashing into the dirt. Wendy caught her lead and fiddled with her own top that covered a little less then a swimsuit would, or a bra. The two grinned and shot knowing looks at each other as their tits bounced free and Dipper gulped as he felt a little drop of blood course down his cheek, he had always assaumed that was just a bad joke in cartoons, but nope. Spontaneous nosebleed when he saw the two girls over half naked with their long flowing hair glowing in the sunshine and with their eyes hungriliy taking him in. He felt as if he was trapped with two predatory big cats that wanted to rip him apart and eat him up.

Or with two beautiful cosplaying women who wanted to have so much sex with him that he could not move or think anymore. He gasped as they wrapped their tits around his large lubbed up cock, it was covered in their spit. He moaned as they moved their tits up and down his length. Their nipples biting and rubbing into his dick meat. He saw that Grenda just had to hunch her shoulders to really get her tits moving up and down, Wendy had to practically hug her large chest tightly around his massive dick, it was too big to otherwise wrap around it.

He moaned and then sniffed, Wendy had grabbed something from near by a large glass filled with juice, she poured it over his cock and the smell of fruit wafted over the three panting forest people. They moaned and groaned as his red hot cock sat heavily between their massive slabs of meat. He felt his cock shift and stir, his balls were tightening. Wendy moaned and kissed the head of his delicious lubed up dick. She could not get enough of his masculine taste!

Dipper felt his bone shaking orgasm rattle through him and then explode across the two eagerly waiting drooling women. They moaned as his hot cum bathed over them like some sort of waterfall, it dripped down across their faces and pooled across their tits. Dripping thick and heavy and sticky across them. It glooped and gloped across their faces and blasted against their lips. They split open their mouths and gulped it down mouth ful after mouthful. It seemed as if it were never going to end.

Grenda found wEndy's hand and held on tightly as they moaned and continued to rub his spasming dick with all of their might, trying to keep him hard and cumming for as long as possible. The two had become friends through Mabel, then had grown closer as Grenda got older and matured. Sure Candy was still Grenda's best friend but Wendy was someone that she could actually wrestle and fight with.

Dipper groaned and shifted and within seconds the pole had seemingly dissolved around him as he stood up straighter and arched his back, the ropes holding him back snapped like paper. The two women's eyes grew wide and eager, this was so incredibly hot! They loved how dangerous and wild and masculine he looked covered in ropes that were split, and with splinters surrounding him. His cock still long and hard and if anything actually getting longer and harder the more he panted.

"You wild women said that you wanted to expand your tribe? Well I think that this is just the man to do that for you." He said with a wide grin. Wendy and Grenda grinned towards each other happily before they crawled forwards and cupped his balls and began to kiss and worship at the alter of his cock.  
"So good! Taste so good! Pew Pew Juice tastes amazing!" Wendy called out loud, she shook her head and moaned as his hands went down her wide shoulders across her freckled back and tugged insistently at her loin cloth.

Grenda had stood up and was french kissing Dipper ernastly. He took his other arm and wrapped it around the sexy bodybuilders waist and kissed her hard back, he could taste his cum on her lips and the fruity flavor of the lube that they had just poured over his cock. He nudged his cock inssitently at her loin cloth, he wanted to be engulfed by her cunt entrance. He wanted her snatch to swallow his cock and to drown in her pussy. He began to tear and rip at their clothes and within seconds the two amazons were naked. Grenda's slightly bronzed complexion was in sharp contrast to Wendy's which was covered in freckles. He licked his lips wondering who he should choose to ride first. Which was when they chose for him. Grenda got onto her back and spread her bright pink pussy lips, Wendy clambered on top of her and wrapped their legs together before gripping her own butt cheeks and spreading them with a wink and a smile.

It was a lewd pose, possibly the lewdest that had ever been made. Especially with their firm jiggly butts and large handfulls of tits pressing agaisnt each other and rubbing a little to add more stimulation to their already excited selves. Dipper gripped Grenda's hips and slowly eased his cock into her pussy, stretching her outwards, pushing gently against her entrance before deciding to fuck it and to really fuck her like there was no tomorrow. He slammed himself inside of her, burying his cock all the way to the base of his balls. Grenda howled to the sky as he began to thrust into her, hard and masterfully.

He had plenty of practice lately, he knew just how to ride her. He gripped Grenda's hips and pulled her upwards so that the four legs were now wrapped around his hips. He pressed down on Wendy's bubble butt and caused the two women to crash their lips together in a groan. They began to sloppily make out beneath him, trying to push more and more of their lust out of their bodies. Grinding together as they squeesed their tits. Dipper could feel the entrance of Wendy's pussy pressing against his shaft every time that he pulled out of Grenda, every time that he thrust in Wendy was there to lube him up with her own excited pussy juices every time that he thrust out.

He pulled out and pushed in intensly and slightly insensitively. He did not want to hurt her but he also knew how tough these girls liked it and how they wanted it rough every now and again. He moaned as he felt a fire build up in his loins. One that was reflected in Grenda's wide intense eyes, she had wrapped her arms around Wendy and was pushing hard against her lovers. Wendy was in a state of bliss she had to remain aware though because she felt like she was in the middle of a rodeo! And if she lost a hold she would go flying!

Their shouts and moans filled the air, their smacking of wet bouncy flesh against wet bouncy flesh made their ears tingle with joy. The sight of the two women embracing and making out with bright red faces made Dipper moan. The amazonian flesh bounced and jiggled with every thrust, Grenda gripped down hard as her orgasm approached, she did not want the fun to stop but she knew that Wendy needed a turn.

The two moaned as Dipper deposited his load into her and then gripped Wendy by her big sparkling attractive ass, he flipped her onto her back beside Grenda before grabbing her petite ankles and moving them apart, spreading her dripping wet orgasm quivering and eagerly waiting pussy. Wendy grinned, she might have known Dipper since he was a kid, but damn he had grown into one hell of a man!

She gulped and bit her lips as he began to tease her pussy, he had been doing it since they first started. She frowned before she grit her teeth and shoved her tightening vice like cunt all the way down his massive shaft. Her muscles tightened more and more as she took inch after grueling never ending inch into her body. She smiled and shimmied her hips as he finally bottomed out inside of her.

Dipper moaned in happiness, he was finally inside of Wendy! His dreams were coming true!  
"Oh! So good! So big! So strong...so ...manly..."SHe said as she smelt his cum floating around them, it had a powerful musk, they probably should be wearing protection (Like a garbage bag or something) But that would ruin the illusion. Not to mention she liked the little hint of danger. He moaned as he slammed into her. Wendy wondered how deep his kink would go...after all they were pretending to be sexually starved sexy amazons right? Well...

"Breed me explorer! Give me your strong seed! Fertilize my wild woman of the woods pussy!" She whispered raspiliy into his ear. Dipper bit his lips and moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching he would not be able to hold it back much longer. She was so tight and wet, it was crazy. And the words that she was saying. He moaned as he felt her grip him all the harder. Wendy smiled in bliss as she felt him shove himself all the faster and harder into her. She thought she might have just touched a nerve there. She yowled like a wild cat as she began to feel him angle his cock into her sligthly so that she would get filled all the faster. She howled up to the heavens as Dipper bellowed like a bull man and began to shove his rod inch after grueling inch into her drooling snatch as she orgasmed and he shot wad after wad into her.

Grenda moaned at the sexy sight as she rubbed her creamy cunt all the faster. The sight was just too hot to not masturbate to! And she was feeling in the mood for some more...she wondered how good his tongue was?

Dipper pulled out of Wendy's tight drooling cunt and sat back down groaning in happiness. That was really really nice. He sighed happily as Wendy was left a panting jibbering mess. Who still felt up for a few more rounds of sex.

Grenda moved towards the fucked drained explorer and none too gently sat down on a panting Dippers face with a grin. He gulped before he began to lick and wrapped his arms around her legs. Wendy toddled over and crawled onto his cock. She might have a cream pie of his super potent very large load dripping out of her, but she wanted more and she was not done just yet!

"Yes! Yes Explorer! Fertilize me! Fuck me!" Wendy shouted tossing her hair back as he thrust insitinctively into her, he was no longer a man anymore, he was merely a machine programmed to screw! Dipper could not even talk, just thrust madly into her womb. Wendy rested her arms on Grenda's shoulders as the younger girl laughed heartily.  
"Yes! Yes Dipper! Lick this Amazon bitch!" Grenda shouted as she orgasmed again. They would be fucking for a very long time, the trees around them filled with the sound of their filthy sweaty coupling, amphlifying them and moving them around them like a storm.

* * *

The three fell into a sweaty moan filled fitfless sleep, their cries of orgasmic overload echoed in the night air. They had camped in an antechamber which made their deep groaning and growling bounce all the way back to town. Waking up everyone within it. And catching the ears of three people. Who sat up in bed, walked to their windows and threw them open deep in thought, planning, scheming.

 **Review next thing up soon. Hoped this was good/enjoyable. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Next thing up soon. Hopefully. Review. Sorry if this is on the short side or on the long side. Review my other work as well. It makes me update faster.**

Dipper adjusted his tie wondering why exactly he had been told to meet inside of Shandra Jimenez's house of all places for the interview. He tried to look natural but he had never really given an interview before.

He hoped that he would not screw it up. He tapped his foot excitedly. He hoped that she would get it all started already. He had hoped to convince Candy to fuck him again tongiht, he had already gotten a suck off from Mabel that morning...now he felt like having a little sweet.

"How is everything going in there?" He called into the other room. He heard a clatter and then the door opened behind him. He turned and gulped at what he saw. It was the most famous news reporter in town. Also the only good one, everyone else was crazy. She was one of the few people who actually had control over herself.

So Dipper was amazed to see Shandra Jimenez wearing sexy lingerie and holding a reporters microphone.  
"Ms. Jimenez?" He gulped turning a bright red as his eyes roamed her very lovely body, she had a tan over her entire body, she was incredibly curvy for a woman of her age, very firm in all of the right places. Sure she was not as fit as some of the other women that he had in his life, she was also not as large as others. But she was still very impressive, and dressed in these dark purple panties and bra that were constructed out of lace and bows...

Dipper found himself drooling in desire for this lovely reporter woman. He tried to look away, at anywhere except at this goddess of loviliness. He adjusted himself as she walked over, with a feline slink in her walk, her mature hips bouncing from one side to another as she sat on the couch next to him. It was more like a love seat so there was no place for him to run. Not to mention there was really no place for him to run once she put her bare ankle across his hips and waste trapping him where the two sat.

She pressed the mic into his face with a devilish grin, she was half naked, her beautiful bare mid riff catching his eye and drawing his eyes down to her lovely well trimmed bush that was just barely contained by her glorious underwear.

"Uh Ms. Jimenez? What is going on here?" He said nervously trying to remain in control. She hushed him with a finger before shaking her mane of hair around her gorgeous made up face.

"Not so fast Mr. Pines. I wanted an interview, which means that I am the one who gets to ask all of the questions. And all you get to do is sit here and take it. Do you got that?" She said breathlessly. He nodded nervously before crossing his legs and attempting to cover up his massive growing erection. He could feel his head getting hotter and hotter. It was overwhelming.

She casually reached over her shoulder to grab a pile of pictures and papers on the table beside them, when she reached over her breasts rose up tantilizingly towards his face. He gulped and blushed deeply, they were the perfect size for her frame, nice and round and slightly sagging with maturity. He wondered what they tasted like. Her bare tanned leg rubbed up against him and he gasped as she pressed down heavily and insistingly against his crotch, she wanted him, he could tell, she wanted him to ride her nonstop, all day and all night.

Dipper gulped and then gasped when she tossed the pile of pictures and papers in front of him with a knowing smirk.  
"Yep! Evidence!" She said sassiliy as Dipper began to flip through the papers, the eye witness accounts and the damning evidence and of course all of the pictures. So many pictures. So many impossible pictures which were impossible to have gotten.

"How did you...when did you...why did you..." Dipper said utterly flabberghasted. She smiled knowingly and shoved the microphone into his face causing her tits to bounce invitingly towards him. He wanted to grab and squeeze them, they looked incredibly soft and inviting.

"I am a reporter, it is our job to get the scoop! And there is no bigger scoop then the largest cock in the world! And I want in. Or else...well your little known secret..."She held up a picture of Mabel dressed up as a cowgirl and riding him nonstop like a mad woman "Might just get leaked to the rest of the world, and then what might happen?"

Dipper huffed in annoyance, he was not against the idea of having sex with an older woman, especially one as tantalizingly tasty as Mrs. Jimenez, but the fact that she was threatening him was the problem. He sighed before standing up and shrugging off his shirt and dropping his pants. His massive monster cock sprung out to full length right in front of her face. She gasped and covered her mouth instinctively with the thought that it would probably get shoved in there right away.

"Oh my! Wow! Whoa that is...something else!" She said in amazement and joy, she rubbed her thighs together in joy. She could just imagine him tearing her pussy apart, pushing and shoving and transforming her into a new woman. Into his woman. She wanted that, she wanted that so badly to happen.

"So mrs reporter...tell me are we going to get on with this interview or what?" He said cockily before moaning as she gripped his cock firmly and giving it a number of short quick jerky jerks, he gasped as her hand gripped the head of his cock as if it were a gear shift ad began to play with it before she clenched it tightly and squeezed possessively. Her eyes lit up as that brought more groans of pleasure from the well hung young man.

"Okay but just remember who is running this interview Mr. Pines. Now how about we start by you telling me just how old you were when you noticed how big your cock was?" She said as she moved forward and began to suckle on his cock like it was a lollipop, moving her lips around the head like it was an ice cream cone dripping wet and deliciously all over her hands and mouth.

His cock sprung into needy delightted life, he moaned as he gripped her mane of long wild dark brown hair and began to force her deeper down his big dipper.

"I think that it really started around peburty. And it was great." He began to babble on about how great it was to learn that he was actually hung like a horse. He moaned as she continued to pleasure his cock head, bouncing her face down it as he continued to fuck her nonstop, making her into a drooling sticky mess, his pre flowed freely as she rubbed her thighs and then moved some fingers down to rub at her clit excitedly. She moaned in rapture, it had been far too long since she last had a massive good tasting cock down her throat, she had been dependent on the vibrator for far too long. and now that she had one, right here, in her hands and mouth...she thought that she might actually loose her mind. Mostly because it was just so massive!

She popped the top off of her microphone revealing the hidden dildo that was in it, it was a gag microphone that she had bought a really long time ago, she was glad that she used it so often, but now with them enormous cock in her life...well she might just get lucky often enough that she would not need it anymore.

God she hoped that this would not be a one off deal...he just looked and tasted so good! Now she just had to see how good he actually was in bed...

She gasped and gargled around his cock as he casually reached down and with one ham sized fist moved her around until her knees were resting on his shoulders and her ankles were crossed behind his head. She had no idea when he had even done that! She had completely missed having a big floppy dick to play with while someone ate her out. And by the way that Dipper so casually tongued her pussy she could already tell that he was an expert when it came to pussy eating. He was licking and sucking so slowly yet delicately that she felt ehrself stiffen and moan in joy. He had found her gspot! And so rapidly! He had just teased and touched around and within seconds she was already starting to feel her climax grow and expand from her core.

She huffed and panted as she sloppily made out with his dick, she wasn't even sucking it anymore, she had no mental control to suck, all she could do was lightly but deligently kiss it. Dipper smiled as he began to thrust his hips and nibble on her clit. Her underwear was in tatters from his insistent pulling until it was mere scraps on the floor. He gulped down her orgasm juices as she began to spasm and shake and shiver in his arms. He flipped her around again causing her to yelp in surprise until she found that she was on her feet, her hands resting on her knees and her nice thick tanned booty popping out. She looked over her shoulder and gave it a cute little wiggle at him.

Dipper smiled as he grabbed his cock and aimed it right up with her booty. She stiffened and whimpered as his cock, lubed up with her spit began to prod and poke and then slip confidently into her gripping tight butt hole.

He moaned and she gasped beginning to thrust backwards against him. He reached downwards and popped her breasts out of her bra before he started to play with her cunt lips, her pussy was practically melting in his hands as he began to slap wetly into her rear. He moaned as her tight as a vice butt clamped down. HE had done a little bit of anal with some of the other girls but this was on a whole other level. He moaned and thrust all the faster filling the small fancy apartment to the brim with the lewd sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh. He began to thrust all the faster and groan and gulp for air as her hips rolled.

Her clit clamped down firmly on his probing fingers, forbidding him to pull out, forbidding him from ceasing this mad pleasure filled daze that she found herself in. The room was filling up from the sweet sexy sweaty smell of their bodies working the other into new shapes. Dipper began to redouble his efforts, he was going to make her cum, he was going to make her cum just by playing with her nipples, her pussy lips and by screwing her ass. She moaned and gasped her legs going limp, he reached out and took her hands in his to hold her arms backwards. Her legs went limp and the only thing that was keeping her upwards was the strength in his cock as he pressed in and out of her butt cheeks.

She howled and arched her back, clamping down with all of her might as her pussy quivered and exploded over her legs and down her lap. Dipper moaned as he filled her up with his frothy white cream, it dripped loudly and wetly from her rear as he smiled and began to sit down on the couch, his butt cheek sweat was going to stain.

She huffed as she slid down his rock hard spear and found herself sitting firmly on his lap with his meat sword sheathed inside of her. She panted softly and leaned backwards into the young mans chest. There was nothing like a young mans libido and firm hard cock to keep up with a mature womans libido.

"That was wonderful." She said breathlessly as her used dildo sat in a puddle of her juices.  
"And this interview isn't over just yet." Dipper said with a breathless growl as he gripped her hips and began to bounce her casually up and down his dick with a grin. She moaned happily as they fell into yet another round of sweet sensual loving.

 **Review next thing up soon. Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. Not just this but my other work as well. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Melody/Dipper cat themed.**

Dipper walked through the shack that he called home. He found it weird whenever he was alone with Melody. He was used to it only being Mabel and himself, In fact the two of them sort of looked forward to it because it meant that they could be as loud and moanie as they wanted without worrying about letting anyone know that they were having sex. But just him and Melody? That was odd and it took a little while for him to get used to it, and he was still not used to her living full time with them.

Since Soos had left to be with their uncles out at sea she had moved in to wait for him. Then she had picked up a few jobs around the place and was now their unofficial official third roommate. Which wasn't too bad, she reminded them to do housework and stay on top of things and to not be too casual when it came to wearing clothes( If Mabel and Dipper had their choice they would just wander around the shack in the buck so that they could have sweet hot love making sessions whenever they wanted. She kept a lid on that) Although they would wear the bare minimum of clothes allowed, such as underwear or swimsuits.

Dipper sat down after working out outside, it was mostly chopping and stacking wood but he also used free weights and some machines that he had scavenged and some old boxing equipment. He rested on the couch and breathed deeply. He pulled off his shirt so that his skin had a bit of time to breath and he would not get all sweaty, after stinking through most of puberty he was glad that he had gotten enough self care to actually relaize that he sometimes really smelt terrible.

He stretched and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. He stored a few bottles in the fridge to keep them a little cooler compared to the rest of the fire trap that was the mystery shack. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle before doing a double take. There was a note inside, beside the milk carton. He picked it up and flipped it open while drinking his water. It was from Melody, he could recognize the tight neat hand writing, Mabel's was all swirls and his was neat and computer like.

'Dear Dipper, please come upstairs to help me with a project that I am working on-Melody. XOXO' He stopped and looked at the last part again. XOXO Who used that any more? Was it a code, he liked codes, but he had no idea why Melody would be giving him a code to decipher. He shrugged as he stood up, he might as well go and see what it was that she wanted. He picked up a towel from the stairs that was just laying there and quickly wiped himself off as he walked. He was still pretty sweaty.

He got upstairs and walked to her bedroom. He heard some soft music playing, and paused to sniff, it was like candles were burning somewhere in the house. He looked towards his room but the smell diminished. He turned back towards MElody's room and kept walking. He knocked before pushing open the door and feeling his jaw crash to the floor.

Melody was in there alright, sitting on her bed mid crawl in sexy black and white spotted underwear. No it was fancier then underwear it was lingerie, he never really knew what the difference was, but when he saw her decked out in it he suddenly realized what the overwhelming differnce was. She was smiling at him before shifting around so that Dipper could see the small cat tail that was attached right above her glorious full feminine ass cheeks. She had on a pair of snow white cat ears with little hunks of fluff on the top. And a small choker was around her neck with a tiny golden bell on it, she had drawn black whiskers on her face and a little pink dollop for a nose, she was wearing thick gloves that looked like they should have been in an anime (Soos showed him some, they were pretty cool, don't judge.) He gulped as she crawled towards him with a grin and a growl.

"Ah Melody? What exactly is happening?" He asked as she rolled over onto her back and shimmied herself around before putting her 'paw' to her mouth and shaking her head no with a smile. She then pointed upwards towards a small scrap of paper on the ceiling. Dipper reached up and casually plucked it off before scanning it quickly.

 _Kitty is in heat. Are you up for the task Mr. Tom cat?_

He looked between her and then back at the scrap of paper and then down towards the massive tent in his pants. Sure the other girls were very round and jiggly and soft and tight and inviting, but she had something else going on...something... mature and deeper and far far more appealing to him at the moment.

Plus it might be fun to cosplay as an animal for a little while.  
"Meow?" He hesitatingly said, she grinned and nodded before reaching forwards and pawing at his dick tent and continued to meow insistingly. He grinned before he pushed his work out pants down and exposed his massive rock hard manhood. He smiled when it plopped down onto the little kitties face and she gasped in amazement her eyes widening and her grin starting to melt.

She was drooling, actually drooling over his thick piece of man meat.  
"MEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!" She said in amazement as she took the head of his cock into her mouth and began to bob up and down his length. She smiled around his dick and looked upwards at him. Dipper moaned in pleasure, she had fake vampire teeth or something in her mouth, the fangs bit down into his dick and caused a little more friction, it was not too unpleasent because she must have dulled the fangs or made them out of stale marshmallows that got super damp and sticky in her mouth.

He reached downwards and rested a large sweaty hand on her left tit and groped it, squeezing and jiggling it, her entire body seemed to tense and then relax. Her legs quivering in joy, he thrust his hips forwards forcing more then half of his dick into her mouth and casually down her throat, he did not want to go too hard and risk hurting the young woman. No. The other women that he had screwed over the past few weeks were young women, this was all woman. And he loved how soft and delicate and pillow like she felt beneath him.

The kitty themed girl squirmed beneath him, her hands pressing insistently against her breasts to give them more jiggle and causing the bell to ring loudly. Dipper smiled as the fun new soundtrack rang through the entire shack. He was going to enjoy this, she stroked his shaft before reaching her gloves down to bat and cup and massage his full testicles. He smiled as he began to thrust and moan even louder, he reached down to grip a small scrap of her underwear and casually began to pull it down her damp legs, she was like a leaking faucet. He licked a pair of fingers before he slowly and gently teased them into her lower lips.

She quivered and moaned around his dick as his fingers pushed her lips apart. She had not had anyone touch her sexually for so long, this was more then just lust though, he was using a gentle prodding delicate approach, he was planning on doing much more then just fucking her, he intended to make sweet hot sweaty love to her.

She moaned as he leaned over and shoved more of his dick down her hungry aching throat. He licked tentatively at her pussy and then spread some more, adding another finger and his tongue of course. He grinned as he heard her make muffled cries of joy and pleasure which rang through her entire body. He continued to thrust aggressively and then slowly and gently into her mouth, face screwing her as he waited for her orgasm to rise. She felt a flutter in her belly like a million butterflies were starting to grow and then emerge.

She gasped and clenched down tightly around his tongue and fingers, her own 'paw' squeezed his balls briefly before rubbing them against each other like they were some sort of toy. He moaned and then pulled himself out of her. This 'Tom Cat' was ready for the big show. He moved and shifted and was soon by her large maternal hips, he flipped her around and within seconds Melody found herself on all fours and gazing over her shoulder at Dipper who was carefully aranging his dick with her entrance. She moaned as he slid himself into her.

She gasped and moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust, slowly and gently. Her bell was ringing louder, he paused for a second concerned that she might have gotten it from somewhere in the shack, then they might just turn into a couple of furry cat people in the middle of a heat wave. But after a few minutes when nothing happened and she began to moan and pout in annoyance he returned to his nice and steady thrusting pace.

She gasped as he reached forwards and popped her breasts out of the tight confines of her bra. He gripped her thick squishy thighs and fell backwards, half of him was hanging off of the bed, so his core had to keep him aloft, it was a great work out in all honesty. He smiled as he thrust upwards and MElody, tits free to the warm air bounced blissfully on his boner. His 'cat post' was scratching her in ways that had not been scratched for too long. She was so glad that Mabel had told her about this! Honestly she was also glad that Dipper for some reason had an unending desire to screw every last girl that he came across, and openly accepted anyone who jumped at him.

He was probably a bigger horn dog then he liked people to know. Sure he had a little perverted side, but he was normally so sweet natured and awkward that no one really noticed it or remarked upon it. She grinned and lasped into silence as he continued to thrust into her. His yowling and the twisting of his hips knocked the breath out of her.

'HE IS LIKE A HOSE!' SHe screamed to herself as she reached upwards and began to bat at her breasts, she did not have the large tits that Mabel boasted of proudly, or even the hourglass like body that the Candy girl had, but she had experience, determination, and some pretty good all natural padding inside of her already!

She yowled and squirmed like a cat on a hot tin roof as Dipper caused her orgasm to launch itself over her. She moaned and gasped and growled as Dipper contuned to thrust aggressively into her as her orgasm washed over her. Her pussy gripped him and then he was gone, then she gripped him all the harder and he simply slipped out of her dripping wet cunt.

Dipper felt his balls stir and his cock grow as stiff as a tooth. He moaned as he pushed himself all the way to the bottom of his balls and emptied one sack and then the other into her dripping went cunt. She moaned and bit her lips as he yowled and thrust into the beige headed woman. She collapsed back, her hair was a sweaty mess, her cat ears were starting to fall off and her breasts were covered in little droplets of sweat.

She smiled happily and spit out the chewed up destroyed marshmallows and purred happily as she began to nuzzle the strong man beneath her. Dipper was panting, exhausted as he had just worked out before this crazy worldwind of a work out.

"Whoa." He whispered out as she clamped down on his cock again before rolling over, wiggling her hips and beginning to lick his face like an attentive mother or a kinky lover.  
"Meow yourself." She whispered out before biting his cheek playfully. Dipper found his hands drawn back to her hips and with a grin restarted the mad love making train that he found himself seemingly sucked into.

 **Review Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Next thing up soon. Emma Sue/Dipper farmer themed.**

Dipper relaxed out on top of the mountain that he had been hiking all day. He was beside a small stream that he had found a few months back. He was so close to the bank that he could just reach over and have the nice clear fresh water wash down his throat. He smiled happily and wondered how close he was to the border, he had hiked out of town a long time ago.

He had not really been keeping track of his pace or direction but he knew just how to get back to the shack. He just wanted a week break from the nonstop back breaking sex that he had been having lately. It was nuts how horny all of the women in town were, he had no idea why or how. It might have something to do with the position of the town the stars and the moon, or it might be something int he water. Or it might just be because they were weirdly turned on a lot of the time. He tried not to think about it and just enjoy himself and the situation that he found himself in.

He reached for more water when he heard a shivering in the trees. He grinned to himself, okay he had a couple of reasons for wanting to come so far away from town. And that was because of Pen Pals. And texting, and having a perfect memory and wanting to keep in touch with some people, a few choice people that he had met a very long time ago and he thought was now ready to meet again.

He stood up and continued walking, he came out into a small suburb. It was neat and orderly. He turned one way and then started down the street, it was hot and sweaty going but he was used to it, plus he really wanted to sleep in a real bed after having a shower. She had promised him that he would be able to do so.

He got to the plain ordinary white house that he was looking for, he had seen plenty of pictures of it but he had not expected to actually see it in real life. He raised his hand to knock but stopped himself when he got a ding from his phone. He reached into his pants pocket and checked it.

 _SAW YOU COMING UP THE STREET! THE DOOR IS OPEN! COME ON IN!_

Dipper smiled to himself as he turned the doorknob and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and placed his back pack and tent beside the front door, he had to carry a full five person tent with him thanks to how broad and muscular his shoulders were becoming. He was amazed at how strong he was getting thanks to working out and fighting magical creatures every now and again.

"Hello? Emma Sue?" He called into the house taking a step into the living room. It was a lived in house with a lot of throw carpets over wooden floors and a ton of pictures on the walls. He admired one of the pigtailed young woman standing with her family and younger sibling. She looked cute, she had always looked cute with her brown straw colored hair that she always wore in pigtails and the sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks, not as extensive as Wendy had, he doubted that they covered her entire body, but they were still pretty noticeable. He at least thought that they did not cover her entire body in the few pictures that she sent of herself whenever she wore a swimsuit they were only peppered over her face.

Dipper had texted Emma Sue and apologized over his behavior and after being in the dog house for most of their freidnship she had more or less forgiven him after a few months though. and they had moved on enough that she had finally invited him over to her house to hang out and catch up and see each other after years of light to minimal contact.

He stood waiting before finally the silence began to get to him.

"Hey! Emma Sue?! Where are you?"  
"I'm in the shower! My room is up here though! come on up! First door on the left." Dipper popped his lips before standing up and walking upstairs curiously. There were more photos of Emma Sue and her parents and her sibling. He glanced over them briefly not really paying attention. He strode up the stairs and into the room that she had set out. He paused inside of the doorway. It was pretty bare, just a bed and a table and some lamps. No photos, no pictures, no homely touches, in fact if anything it looked more like a guest room then an actual bedroom. He really hoped that this was not just some strange overly elaborate trick that she was pulling on him, because that would be super uncool of her.

He sat on the bed and tapped his toe. He heard the shower turn off and the patter of eager feet over the carpet. He took out his phone and checked to see his messages when he heard the door ease open slowly. He looked up and his jaw dropped to the ground in shock and amazement at the sexy sight before him. He gulped as he gazed up and down her lithe curvy body.

"Mabel told you too?"  
"Of course, she told everyone." Emma Sue responded with a smile. She had on booty shorts that rode up her butt so far that the jeans looked more like a thong, she had on a cropped flannel that resembled a baby shirt it was so small and tight on her lucious body. She had on a pair of kicking leather cowboy boots and a straw hat that caused her gorgeous hair to be in a tamed state without the use of any pigtails. She held a hoe lightly in one hand and leaned on it with her almost bare milk white buttcheeks facing him.

Dipper smiled then gulped then adjusted his collar wondering if this was some sort of elaborate sick prank that was all going to lead up to him ending up on the internet somewhere with his pants down. She adjusted her pants in embarassment before quickly getting over it and smiling at him jauntiliy.  
"Mabel told me about your little...interest..."Dipper moaned and covered his face in embarassment before smiling through his hands. She did look absolutely adorable...and he did always wonder what it would feel like to screw a farmer.

"Alright. I assaume that this isn't your bedroom?"  
"Oh hell no, I want to get dirty, this is the guest room." Dipper thought, that actually made a decent amount of sense. He pulled his hands away and began to fan his face and chest, he was still sweaty because of how hot it was outside and how far he had to walk before actually getting to her neighborhood. Before even getting to her house.

"Well I must say Ms. Emma Sue, it sure is hot out in this neck of the woods." She smiled happily and widely before she sauntered forward and ran a hand up her thighs, her hips and rested it against her stomach, she held the dirty hoe loosely in one hand, he wondered where she had bought it, it looked like it was an authentic piece of equipment, which was weird as those could get pretty expensive and he had no idea where she would get her money for it.

"Oh yes indeed it is Mr Dipper the field hand. But it can get so...dirty around here...take this little old...oh what's the word?"  
"hoe?" Dipper squeaked out as she got closer and closer, her leg rubbing up against his thigh, her boots squeaked and she gripped his thigh and inadvertly his growing length that sat along his pants leg because he had nowhere else to store it.

"Oh Mr. Dipper! Such language! But yes...this is one dirty little hoe...I wonder if maybe your big strong hands were delicate enough to actually clean this little hoe?" She said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a rag. Dipper gulped as he stood up and walked behind her, he gripped the hoe in one hand and then reached across her so that he could get a better grip on the slick pole. He began to rub against it and then rub his cock against her ass cheeks, she shuddered and then smiled as she moaned and rubbed right back against him, the straw hat tickled his nose and face. He moved his fingers down to her pussy and rubbed her bare clit through the material, she didn't have on any shivered, his sweat making him hot and eager to get it done already.

"Oh yes Ms. Emma Sue that is one dirty hoe, I should say that it should be washed, and broken, but I might just have the best way to make it work." He said whispering into her ears. The mock farm girl moaned and then gasped as she gripped her belt buckle and began to shimmy out of her daisy dukes.

"Oh really? That's good because I need a clean hoe, it gets the seeds so mcuh deeper then a dirty one. and I need those seeds nice and deep and rooted in the fertile soil." She hummed as he gulped and began to play with her butt cheeks. He slipped her super tight super nerve wracking pants completely down until they were kicked away. His middle finger slipped right into her squishy damp as a creek pussy.

She gasped as his fingers effortlessly twisted her apart, he flicked his wrist and gradually worked his way upwards further and further into her. He smiled as he began to kiss and suck and bite at her neck, causing the smaller woman to shiver in joy. She arched her back and moved a hand down to his pole, allowing the one that she had been holding to crash to the floor. Completely abandonded as the promise of hours of mind snapping love making brought her a sirens song.

Dipper began to finger her harder as her breath hitched and she began to gasp shortly and eagerly. She closed her eyes and blushed deeply. Her long shapely legs twisted beneath her and thumped at the ground. He felt her pussy clamp even harder then he had imagined possible onto his fingers, they were starting to cramp up, but her pussy juices washing over them caused him to get his strength back.

He smiled as he grabbed her shoulders and her knees as she began to collapse, he picked her up bridal style and moved to the bed which he lay her on gently. He smiled and cocked his head with a hum.  
"I think that we might have to get a closer look at what this dirty little hoe is hiding." He teased as he ripped her shirt open and exposed her lovely firm small breasts, they were about the size of grapefruits. He licked his lips as he descended on them ravenously devouring the large nipple, it was almost the size of a cookie and a dark brown in color with a larger nipple sticking out like a thumb begging to be slurper by his tongue. Which was exactly what he did. He slurped and sucked and began to knead her breasts.

She was shivering in delight, his other hand was captured by her pussy again and as he worked his fingers inside of her her entire body reacted by squirming in joy. Dipper pulled out just as he felt her second orgasm begin to peak. She frowned in annoyance and gazed up at him with half glazed eyes.  
"Mister Dipper why did you stop?" She said pouting and spanked the bed with a free hand that had just been destroying the blankets and bunching them into tight wads. She had to get off! She needed to or else she would go nuts!

Dipper smiled as his dick teased her pussy lips. She grinned knowingly and then whooped as he took her ankles and spread her legs. He slipped himself inside of her and gasped in pleasure. He bit his lip knowing that he was probably not going to last all that long. He just wanted to punish her pussy for hours. But would probably only last a few minutes. Which meant he had to go as hard as possible and really slam himself into her nice squishy wet and hot as a fire pussy.

She gasped and groaned, gripping him as her shirt flapped in the breeze that he produced, his butt cheeks clenched and his balls slapped loudly and lewdly against her butt cheeks. She was clenching down as powerfully as she could, her back arching and a bright red blush covering her entire body. She gripped his shoulders and scratched his back with her sharp fingernails, before gripping her own tits and fondling them, twisting her sensitive nipples one way and then another. They slipped and slide out of her sweaty palms. She moaned and gasped and squirmed, time and space and consequneces lost their meaning to her.

SHe was exclusively focused on this amazing massive cock that was plowing her inner private fields!

She gasped and howled and whooped like a farmer on a horse and felt his quivering cock smash its way into her womb. Dipper moaned as he deposited load after load into her, groaning and twisting and quirking his hips until he could not stand it anymore. He howled and finally rested as his balls, hot and red and raw tried to regain their strength.

He let out a low loud moan as he looked at the clock on the wall. He was surprised. Forty five minutes had passed since he first slide his dick inside of her quivering wet slippery pussy. It had felt much shorter then that. He must have been tired. But by the look on her red and worn out face it must have been great for her. He sat down beside her as he withdrew his softening dick from inside of her pussy. He smiled at her as he slowly jerked himself off. He gripped her shoulders and moved her until she was cuddling up against him. She wrapped her tired jelly like arms around him and smiled as she cuddled against him. She rapidly fell into a deep slumber. Dipper stayed up with her, his cum drying on his shaft and against her pussy lips. Deep inside of her core his swimmers remained liquid and free and wild as their big dicked sire. Dipper yawned and drifted to sleep.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review, not just this but my other stuff as well. Next thing up soon. Review. Dipper/Pacifica/Mabel Personality Switch**

The shack was silent, which was weird because there had been a lot of excited giggling coming from downstairs not too long ago and Dipper did not know whether or not to be nervous about the silence. There had also been a ton of talking and some shushing going on, so he was really lost. He had just received a text a few hours ago telling him to clear his schedule for the day and show up at the shack.

The weirdest thing was that it came from Pacifica and had around sixteen different emoji's and sparkles added to it which was weird because she had made it so that her phone only sent fancy text messages. He didn't know what she was planning but he was not going to lie he was a little nervous. He adjusted his pants, he was actually getting a nervous boner, it happened whenever he went too long without sex.

And unfortunately the only people around town were Mabel and Pacifica everyone else was travelling for a few days. He had been going into overdrive with the two girls and he hoped that this wasn't some sort of intervention by the two of them to ask him to chill out or to even stop. If he stopped having sex at this point he was convinced that he would die.

Dipper picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Pacifica and Mabel.

'What's going on down there? Do you need me to come down?' His phone dinged almost immediately afterwards.  
'Oh don't worry...we'll be cumming up soon! XOXOXO' Followed by what looked to be a emoji text version of boobs. The weirdest thing was that was from Pacifica, the phrasing and the dumb pun seemed liked it should have been at home with Mabel. He wondered just what exactly was happening...

He heard the door to his bedroom open and looked up in confusion. A large paper wall was coming through and being set up, then a lamp was turned on from behind it. Sort of like the one that they used at Candy's for her little tea shop thing. Dipper gulped and wiped his forehead, it was already super hot inside of the room, so having the light on just increased the temperature by around ten degrees, and it was only going to get hotter. He looked between the two silouthettes, he could instantly tell which one was Mabel's and which one was Pacifica's.

He knew his lovers bodies inside and out, he had ran his hands over them a million times and had kissed and licked at them for so long and hard that his tongue could tell the differences between the flavoring of Pacifica's thighs and her shoulders, how Mabel's lips tasted like strawberry lip gloss and how her nipples tasted more like watermelon.

He could tell which one was Pacifica because of her nice thick rear end and her gorgeous bottom heavy figure, she had such a nicely filled out lower form that she was like a lamp. A lamp that had an incredibly large base but a lamp nevertheless. Mabel in the exact opposite vein had a nice pair of shapely tits that jiggled even when she was standing still, he could see the swell and curve of her glorious tits.

His package ached with desire, he wanted to release inside of them. He was always surprised that they were the exact same height, they were both probably a little surprised too as Grenda and Wendy were so tall compared to the others and Candy was a little on the short side although she looked like a fusion of Mabel and Pacifica's best areas.

Or at least their most eye catching and mouth watering areas.

"So can you like pass me my top?" The silouthette said with a fake valley girl accent. Dipper did a double take, he thought that was Pacifica's voice, but it was coming from the Mabel silouthette.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Totally! Here ya go!" The more bottom heavy one said bouncing up and down on her toes before turning and bending way over, her ass cheeks pushing against the thin paper that seperated them from him. The light was blocked out like a solar eclipse had passed through. Dipper blinked in confusion before he began to wonder...Did they ever toss out that carpet thing? the one that switched bodies? He hoped so because this would be just a little too far on the weird side for him, screwing Mabel in Pacifica's body and vice versa. He gulped and moaned as he gripped his cock instintively like some sort of wild animal when the body snapped back up and handed the big tittied woman a small crop top shaped object.

Dipper shook his head in shock, there was no way that those massive jiggly pillows were going to fit in the tight suffocating confines of that shirt. He moaned and mumbled out no after no as the boobs were wrestled like they were a couple of unruly toddlers, until finally, almost impossibly they were stuffed beneath the shirt. They raised up proudly, the beach ball sized tits strainging and pointing almost straight upwards like a pair of balloons eagerly trying to take their cargo up and away into outer space.

"Um can you do me a favor please bestie? I need my pants." The other shape said touching her head. Dipper couldn't even use their hair to tell them apart, they were poth wearing it up in buns. He was going off exclusively from the tits and the ass. He wondered if that made him a horn dog? Then again with the way that they were both teasing him they were probably just as big a pair of deviants as he was if not even more perverted because they always seemed to be the ones that started anything with him.

He moaned as the large breasted smaller butted person leaned way over and pulled up a sweater and a pair of jeans. The big assed person began to stretch and moan and raise their hands, shaking their hips and shimmying their booty everywhere until finally falling to the ground with a moan and kicking their feet upwards. Making annoyed little mewing sounds and even barking at times at their own legs and pants until finally with a mighty heave their sacks of meat were shoved into their jeans and their pants were finally snugly on.

"HAHA! Success! I win again!" the big bootied girl shouted doing a little dance.  
"You are like such a spaz I swear." the other silouthette said rolling their shoulders and jutting out their hip in a perfect Pacifica imitation (Unless it really was Pacifica and they just used the weird crystals to switch body parts or to swell the others) Dipper's paranoia was running at high speeds as he tried to think of some way that this made sense.

"It is sort of funny right? I mean we're getting dressed just to get undressed...that's weird right?"  
"You're weird and its to totally fuck like kinky wild animals so just roll with it." the other said and gave the big bootied girl a spank to the ass cheeks. "Now let's get you out of those jeans before that juicy ass rips them right in half."

The two girls nodded before unceremoniuosly kicking the screen down and presenting themselves to Dipper. He looked between Pacifica and Mabel and genuine confusion. They looked the exact same, same hair and eye color, same exact everything. Except that they were wearing the others clothing and seemed to be doing the others mannerisms, which must have taken a lot of practice because they had it down expertly. Mabel had her hips poking way out and walked with a confident swagger in her step, she had all of her weight on her toes and was walking on tip toes, she didn't grin as much as smirk haughtiliy and kept her hands slightly firmly down.

Pacifica in comparison was leaning forward, pressing her bust outwards and wiggling her hips behind her (Which was honestly one of the sexiest sights that Dipper had ever seen she had plenty of cushion for the pushing and seeing all of that delicious jiggling ass meat right there for the taking made his package moan in dissatisfaction at being caged in his jeans.) She was also smiling widely and was bouncing making her tits jiggle.

The two women smiled and gave each other knowing confident looks as their plan slowly unfolded. They hadn't switched or done any extremem body modifications that would be crazy and probably really terrible, all that they did was switch clothing and pretend to be the other one.

"MMMM. Looks like someone wants to come out and play with his naughty sister." Pacifica said teasingly as she shimmied forward slightly, the sweater was a one size fits all sort of deal but it was stretched to its limit around larger tits pretty often, so it was a little looser, also her pants were threatening to explode off of her at any given moment so she had to walk slowly and shimmy forwards instead of striding confidently.

Mabel had a hand on her pants to keep the tiny adorable tights snug against her own butt cheeks, her tits were threatening to tear the fabric of the shirt apart if she breathed wrong. Dipper gasped as his dick slowly with a mind of its own unzipped his pants and flopped out slightly erect from his zipper hole.

"Oh christ this is so weird and so hot I am so happy right now." He said damply as he wiped his drooling mouth. The two girls giggled before eagerly rushing forwards, their clothing protesting and even tearing a little. They fell down onto the bed beside him as he shrugged out of his shirt and fiddled with his belt, his dick getting in the way and slapping against his belly button in needful desire.

"Here bro bro let me get that nice hard throbbing penis for you." Pacifica said with a wide smile and a blush as she gripped his jeans and undid the belt flinging it over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. She then gripped his jeans and pulled them down until they were right by his ankles gasping and oohing in awe the entire time. It was slightly over the top but then again that was perfectly in keeping in character with Mabel so Dipper did not see too much wrong with it.

"Oh my god just look at this thing...if my butt wasn't so perfect and big and jiggly and full of bubbles then I don't think I would be able to take this monster at all." Mabel said with the high lilting voice of Pacifica as she began to massage the head and press a fingertip to his slit. He moaned and bucked his hips upwards against her small dainty hand as it attempted to get a better hold on the massive cock.

He licked his lips before leaning forward and catching Mabel's in his own. She opened her mouth and began to french kiss him, she had clearly gotten a few pointers from someone (Probably Pacifica, he imaginged the two of them going at it, Mabel's sloppy manuevering and eager fingering and tongue fighting for dominance while Pacifica patiently and then not so patiently and then downright eagerly sticking her own tongue down Mabel's throat.) Dipper moaned as she cupped his shaft and softly rubbed against his skin, bringing little moans of pleasure. Mabel yelped and pulled away to look down at Pacifica who had pinched the girls nice bubble butt.

"I will say that you have an ass on you! It's huge! Like a space station! I bet that if I got a cup it would orbit that nice fine booty like a moon!" Pacifica giggled before patting Mabel's tinier butt with apprecation before turning back to Dipper's shaft. She pulled the sweater up and over her head and tossing it aside, her bun was starting to come undone and wisps of golden hair was falling around her head and face. She was not wearing a bra and Dipper doubted that she had any underwear on either.

He moaned as she slipped her tits around his cock and began to rub them up and down, they were nothing to scoff at but in comparison to Mabel's absolute monsterous mammeries that could probably be used as emergency floatation devices they were a little lacking.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh Mabel!" Dipper shouted out as Pacifica continued to service his dick. She smiled as she leaned down and began to slurp and suck at his dick head, making sure to get it nice and slippery, she wanted it to be nice and damp when she slid it in. Dipper moaned and groaned leaning backwards on the bed and resting his elbows down. His eyes fluttered and all of a sudden a nice pink pussy was shoved against his mouth. He looked over the curve in Mabel's butt cheeks and admired her nice perky butt. She smiled and wiggled her hips similiarly to Pacifica's typical position whenever they fucked.

Dipper smiled as he patted her well padded behind and began to suck and slurp and lick cautiously but attentatively to her nice sweet tasting pussy. She moaned and gasped her breath hitching in her chest as he continuted to lick at her. His long strong tongue totally ate away at her, like she was an ice cream sandwich. She began to moan and bop up and down, hopping slightly and causing her large breasts to jiggle. She blinked wetly and in confusion wondering just how long it would take before the overwhelming heat in the core of her being overwhelmed her and she went nuts?

Pacifica smiled and moaned as she massaged his cock and shaft and balls none too gently, she knew just how much of a relenless groper Mabel could be whenever she got in front of this dick. and Pacifica did not blame her it was god damn incredible. Pacifica took as much of him into her mouth and moaned, she felt herself begin to relax and instantly tensed right back up, she had to be careful otherwise the jeans would explode right off of her, it would not be the first time her butt was super strong.

Dipper's nuts clenched as he began to thrust harder, wrapping his arms completely around Mabel as he felt his nuts practically retreat right back inside of himself. His cock spasmed and load after load of hot salty tasty cum exploded from his shaft, he was still hard. He could go on fucking for days and days without any rest if he wanted to.

Pacifica began to gulp and slurp as much of his cum up as she could, she would never have enough of this delicious flavor inside of her mouth! She moaned and giggled as she spread it over her cheeks which were ballooned and made her resemble a chipmunk.  
"HEHEHEEE! Facial!" She gargled out around her mouthful of swimmers that she tried to choke down. Mabel slid her wet as hell pussy from Dippers face and crawled forward in annyoance.

"Hey! Like don't hog all of that! Do you know how expensive his cum would be if we sold it? Like a grand a sperm!" She said as she grabbed Pacifica firmly by the back of the neck and pulled her into a sweaty and sweet make out session causing Dipper to bit his thumb in amazement, he loved watching the two of them crawl all over each other, their sweaty bodies heaving and their fingers entwining as they began to kiss and swirl his semen between their two cheeks, a sticky sloppy mixture of tongues and spit and a lot of creamy white cum.

Mabel could not keep it in any longer, she moaned and relaxed her shoulders, her tits seemed to expand three sizes and tear her shirt to pieces flinging the scraps all over the room and destroying Pacifica's top. Pacifica for her part relaxed her ass and thigh muscles and with a loud tearing of fabric her pants were destroyed and exposed her pale enormous bottom. She rolled over until Mabel was sitting firmly on top, her wet pussy grinding against Pacifica's as the two continued their make out session, their fingers travelling to the others large breasts and their legs entwining as they began to kiss and lick. Mabel leaned upwards as Pacifica's lips wrapped around a nipple.

Although she had washed off that weird paint a long time ago some of the affects were still with her. Like lactating. She moaned and even mooed a little unconsciouslly as Pacifica sucked and suckeled and breast feed from her best friend. Mabel loved the feeling of leaking into another person and filling their belly with her love juices. Dipper soon joined her, rubbing and squeezing the tits between his fingers, forcing more out as he latched on like a leech and began to suck even harder. Mabel moaned and gulped and gasped, her hair unraveled as her large tits were remorselessly attacked by their tongues and lips and teeth.

Dipper finally pulled away, his mouth wet and white and damp. Pacifica pulled back and burped proudly before laying backwards and gripping her knees around Mabel's and spreading them apart.

Dipper smiled widely as he saw the two wet open pussies rubbing against each other. He grabbed his cock and lined himself up with a hole, it really didn't matter in the end whose hole he was going to violate, he just needed to be inside someone, otherwise he would go nuts with lust! He gripped his pole and slide himself into a tight pussy. Pacifica moaned and her ass cheeks clenched, her breasts arched themselves into the meaty volley balls above her that were pressing down into her own chest and breasts.

Dipper began to thrust and smiled as she vocally declared her lust for him, her love for him. She was normally silent, so to hear her go loose and get off like this was incredible.

"OH GOD! YES! YES! You are so big! And firm! You are the best boyfriend brother ever! I love this! You are making me so wet! You are driving me wild baby! I bet that you can't stop right? That I am making you lose control? Because we're twins and can feel shit like that!"

"Laying it on a bit thick don't you think?" Mabel deadpanned to her friend and Pacifica just shrugged before reaching up and gripping Mabel's ear.  
"Shut up and kiss me cutie." Mabel eagerly dived back into Pacifica's mouth for more as Dipper pulled out and switched into Mabel. The brown headed big titted woman moaned as she was violated and fucked remorselessly. She felt her tits leaking like open faucets and wondered if this would last forever? Or if she could find a way to make this feeling go on and on until she finally died from pleasure.

Pacifica and Mabel made out wetly and long, their hands digging into the others back side and massaging the meat together as Dipper continued to thrust, rubbing his hand occasioanly over Mabel's butt to remove specks of grime from the ceiling above them or big globes of sweat that dropped and pooled in her ass dimples. He moaned as he felt her walls close around him and squeeze him tightly, squeeze him until he could not think or function anymore. He was a machine, a pounding damp, horny breeding machine.

He loved how unsafe the entire situation was, how they had no birth control, they could never find condoms that fit him and he wasn't sure if he would wear them if they did, they liked the slick slippery feeling of a well worn out pussy as he had back breaking bare back sex with a woman.

He moaned and gasped and growled as his orgasm approached. He could not even tell whose pussy he was in anymore, Pacifica or Mabel's the three of them had just fused into one long large pleasure chain connected to give the others joy and existing purely for sex. They began to hyperventalate and moan. Dipper felt his orgasm explode first in one and still cumming hard her pulled out and shoved it into the other woman. He thrust wildly churning his semen into rope after rope of pure butter inside of each woman.

Still cumming he pulled out and deposited his load on top of one girl and as she peeled over with the sound of damp skin on damp skin he moaned as he plopped even more on either girls stomach and tits.

Mabel and Pacifica were gasping and panting holding hands as their own climaxes faded and they fell into their after glow a golden sheen surrounded the three lovers as Dipper collapsed between the two and they cuddled up to his impressive muscles. He squeezed them tightly as the three recovered.

"So are you still the other one or?" He asked when two pairs of lips slammed into his and they began a three way make out. The two girls pulled apart at the same time, a long rope of spit connected the three of them like a spider web.

"Does it really matter?" They asked cutely and simultaneously. Dipper shivered in delight and shook his head. It really did not.

 **Review final chapter up soon. Review not just this but my other stuff too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review. Next thing up soon. Last chapter. Priscilla/Dipper Vegas Queen theme review not just this but any of my stuff. Sorry if this is on the short side or on the long side.**

The entire mansion was jamming, it was full of people in a lot of different lavish costumes. And then there was Dipper who was wearing a cheap suit and had an even cheaper domino mask over his cheekbones, you could instantly tell who people were. That was sort of half the fun with costume parties. Dipper gazed over the crowd as he attempted to find Candy, or Mabel or Pacifica. They had come as a group to the town wide costume party but they had been split up by the large crowd.

Now he was stuck trying to relocate them, which was like trying to find a needle in a large multicolored sparkly hay stack. Made all the harder because they had left their phones at home and they were all probably moving around because Candy and Mabel had not been in Pacifica's new mansion during one of the larger private parties. Which was probably making them go nuts, and Pacifica was probably trying to stop the two of them from destroying everything that they touched.

He decided that he had to just make a choice and go searching for one of them, Pacifica was not the tallest but she always held a powerful prescnce anywhere that she went which would make her easier to spot in the crowd. He just had to locate a large group of people around someone and laughing hard or trying to get into her good graces. He looked for the largest groups and then gazed downwards looking for a nice pair of cheeks that belonged on a PAWG.

He probably could have just looked for the costumes that they were wearing but he had actually completely forgotten what they were wearing, he wondered if that made him a bad person. All he remembered was that each girl was wearing feathers. So he looked for a nice large squishy butt that had a ton of feathers all over it.

He paused, his roaming eyes had found someone. Or in this case something. A large butt that was bouncing from one side to the other as the young woman was dancing. He could not see who she was dancing with, probably just some fun. But he coudl recognize PAcifica's ass anywhere. She must have gotten a tan or something because it was not as pale as he normally saw it. That was cool though, it would be interesting.

He began to make his way through the crowd of people, elbowing folks aside and apologizing as he followed that nice big bouncy juicy ass. He felt like a moth drawn to a flame. The tanned butt cheeks were just barely being held in by a pair of golden swim trunks covered in a fine scale. And she had on a large golden cap with peacock feathers died pink coming out of the top, and a large bushy feather boa the color of bubblegum wrapped around her neck.

Dipper smiled sadistacilly to himself as he grew closer and extended his fingers to go in for a nice pinch. He moved up until his hand was an inch away, he pressed forwards, his cock was starting to stir awake like a dragon, and her glorious fine feathered fat ass was his mountain of gold that he wanted to plunge himself into.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and hips and pulled her to him as he whispered in her ear.  
"I think that we should go up to the guest bedroom soon." He gave her big beautiful butt a powerful pinch and kissed the side of her neck. All of a sudden the large slab of flesh whirled out of his hand and out from beneath his fingertips.

Dipper balked as he realized whose butt he had just squeezed. It was large, and it was tanned, and too much of it was showing for a normal costume party. But it was not Pacifica's. Priscilla Northwest turned around in shock and amazement, her angular face was blushing a deep dark red, he did not know if she was angry or drunk or what. But her eyes were hidden behind some very thick very dark sunglasses and he could not tell what she was thinking.

It seemed as if no one else at the party had noticed the inappropriate groping. But the moment that she sccreamed or bitch slapped him they probably would. He gulped nervously and stood stock still, he probably looked like he had just eaten the worlds spicest meatball.

She looked him up and down before snapping at a waiter who walked over rapidly and handed her a martini. She downed it in one gulp before looking him up and down again.

"Well then what are we still doing here?" She asked before grabbing his hands and flouncing out of the room. He followed after her completely dumbfounded and lost. He did not know what was happening anymore. After all this was Priscilla Northwest! And he had just pinched her butt! Why was she acting so cool and distant? Shouldn't she be calling for the police? He was just some commoner who lived in a hovel, and screwed her daughter. Wait did Pacifica's parents know that? Her dad probably didn't he was much older then his wife and had some early onset something or other. Priscilla was actually remarkably young for a mother and it certainly showed. She could have been mistaken for Pacifica's youthful aunt or even an older cousin. But it might take you a little while to guess mother.

The woman decked out in the fancy costume lead him into the hallway, down another one, through some doorways up a couple of stair cases and before he knew it they were in a bedroom. She had not talked the entire time and Dipper was starting to get nervous as they made their way further away from the part and everyone else.

She finally opened up a random bed room door and shoved him through. Not very gently but eagerly, as if she had a plan. It was a large bedroom, not as nice or as furnished as Pacifica's but still very large, very fancy and probably cost more then his entire house. It wasn't decorated it looked to be a spare room for guests or visitors or other people that they did not want to make feel too welcome.

The feather and gold adorned woman began to walk towards a spare fancy chair that was placed right in the center of the room, trying to push and prod him forward still without saying anything. Dipper wondered if this was some sort of serial killer thing and he was going to be killed momentarily.

He pulled away in concern only for her to spin around on her heel and slap her hands around his neck and standing on tip toe to press her lips eagerly against his. Dipper didn't really know how to react at first, after all this was Pacifica's mother of all people, but she was also incredibly beautiful and he was incredibly turned on by her hot body. It didn't look like there was too much work done to her except maybe to her face, the rest of her was just like Pacifica, large and squishy and all natural with just the right degree of firmness.

His body acted on its own accord, damn muscle memory was ruining him he had slowly gotten so used to having tons of wild mind breaking sex that he was going against his better judgement now and just commiting to screwing just about every last woman that tossed themselves at him. No matter how he felt about them or how he knew them.

He kissed her back and wrapped his hands powerfully and possessively around her hips and gave her ass cheeks a squeeze, they felt absolutely incredible, maybe a little softer then Pacifica, age had a few benefits after all. He moaned as her tongue pressed against his teeth and she gave his lip a powerful bite. He moaned as he ground his cock against her eager pussy, it was already dripping wet. How could it already be that moist? Just how horny was this woman?

"When was the last time that someone touched you like this?" He asked as he reached between her legs and rubbed at her clit, she moaned and bit at his neck in joy as his fingers began to deftly unzip her booty shorts and toss them aside casually. She frowned and looked up at the young hung man with eagerness.

"Too long, it has been far too long, I want you to violate me, long and hard and break me apart." She said eagerly as the two grabbed their clothing and stripped it off, tossing and turning and throwing it everywhere until the two stood naked in front of each other. Well almost completely nude, Priscilla still had the fancy feather boa on, it was expensive and incredibly soft, it looked sort of similiar to peacock feathers.

Dipper grinned as she pushed him backwards onto the bed and straddled him, her large boobs bouncing as she adjusted herself over his cock. He looked up at her in shock, no foreplay, they were just going to jump right into it. She was just going to ride him wild and raw without even trying to lube him up.

"You seem confident." He said pointing it out as she grabbed his hard shaft and eased him towards her pussy. She smirked down at the younger man as she rested a hand on his chest and the other began to push him inside of her.

"Well obviously you mistook me for my daughter so I must be doing something right." She responded as she began to ease downwards, inch after grueling inch dissapeared into her, she bit her lip as the massive young stud stretched her in the most wonderful ways imaginable.

"And don't speak to your queen with such ill manners!" She responded as she began to bounce on top of him, his hands full of her booty meat as he began to thrust upwards. She gasped and paused her head thrown back and her spasming pussy beginning to dampen his entire lap.

"Did you cum that quickly?" Dipper chuckled out, she scratched his chest causing him to yelp and thrust into her again. She moaned and began to push upwards and drop herself down his shaft so that he violated her even harder and faster. He moaned as he felt her walls suffocate his dick, he probably should have been a little concerned because PRiscilla was sort of absolutely awful. But she also felt really really awesome and he wasn't sure that he wanted to give that up.

"Sorry your majesty!" He responded and she grinned and nodded in a royal manner in response. Dipper rolled his eyes, why were all of the women in his life this weird and kinky? Even the ones that he just came on to? Was there soemthing in the water around here? He moaned as she gripped his nipples and gave a little twist, in response he grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze the large firm boobs together.

They felt like they were made out of plastic, he wouldn't be surprised if she had a bit of work done. She moaned as he squeezed them roughly. He could not take it anymore. Standing up he spun and slammed her back onto the bed causing her to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and the joy of being dominated. He moaned as he began to thrust harder. She reached around her legs that were gripping his hips and grabbed a hold of his butt cheeks pulling his tight buns together and pulling him as deep into her as she could possibly force him.

She was more then just full! She was overflowing! She howled in joy as the boa fell to the ground beside them, the bed was rocking like an earthquake from his mighty thrusts that violated her deepest of parts.

Dipper moaned loudly as he began to finish up inside of her, his hot sticky Dipper dipping sauce spreading through her every nook and cranny. She smiled and panted heartiliy as Dipper continued to flow deeper and deeper into her.

"Hey Dipper you in here-"Pacifica cut herself off as the door slammed against the wall and she stood staring at the young man balls deep inside of her own mother. SHe glowered at the two of them as Dipper sheepishly removed his wilting cock shaft from inside of her well fucked pussy. Priscilla lay on the bed with a content smile and winked at her daughter.

"Oh good going genius." Pacifica said rolling her eyes. She stomped forwards, Dipper tried not to check out her lovely breasts in the costume that she was wearing, his energy and dick were both up and his libido was going through the roof. Pacifica shoved a finger in his face and he gulped in embarassment.

"Just so you know my mom doesn't use birth control, and from the obvious look of things you don't wear condoms." Dippers face paled all of his boner blood going back to his brain as what she said sunk in.

"You had better take responsibility if you get her dumb old ass knocked up!" Pacifica ordered him causing Dipper to nod his head quickly and gulp. She snorted and nodded her head in satisfaction.  
"Well good. Now then." She grinned and unzipped her outfit allowing her large bouncy breasts to break free of their bindings and be exposed to the steaming hot room. "Ready for a generational threesome?" She asked with a smirk. Dipper debated, after all Priscilla didn't use protection...But she and Pacifica looked so amazing...

Pacifica yelped in joy as Dipper tossed her down beside her mother and proceeded to screw them until the party was long over.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


End file.
